Life Starts Now
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: New Friends, New Enemies, New Romances...For the student’s of PCU Life Starts Now....3M,GLo,MiLu,and SpinRena
1. Welcome Home

**Life Starts Now**

This fic was inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...The title and plot summery were inspired by the promos for the-n's latest Canadian import 'The Best Years' though this fic has NOTHING else in common with the series...that said,read review and enjoy...

* * *

'_Who said that you can never come Home_' Serena thought to herself as she walked into Kelly's Diner on a warm September afternoon.

Classes were just about to start for her at PCU. She never dreamed about going there, the fact was she spent her freshman year in school in California where she lived with her adoptive mother and her step father. She looked around and though the girl behind the counter did look slightly familiar to her she didn't think she was recognized by anyone.

She sat down at a table and opened up her bag, pulling out a folder and opening it.

_Serena Baldwin – Los Angeles CA- sophomore_

_Roommate: Georgie Jones-Port Charles NY-sophomore_

Serena remembered her roommate from her past in town. Georgie had been the police commissioners step daughter and one of her childhood friends.

The door to the diner opened and a young man that Serena knew she had known entered talking on a cell phone.

"You are," he said, "...and your dad he must be proud...I'll see you tonight..."

He hung up his phone and looked at the Blonde who was drumming her well manicured nails on the table.

Cooper Barret had last seen Serena Baldwin back before he went to war. The two of them had an all to brief relationship while he was in California and he neglected to tell her it was over.

"Coop," Serena squealed getting up and hugging him, "what are you doing here."

"I could be asking you the same question," Cooper said.

"I thought you would at least call when you got back from your tour," Serena said, "I thought you were dead."

"I-I'm sorry," Cooper said, "Serena things have happened."

--

From behind the counter Georgie Jones watched the scene of her sister's boyfriend and the strangely familiar blonde together.

'_Should I call Maxie,_' Georgie thought but her thoughts were interrupted.

"Guess what," Spinelli said running to the counter.

"Whatever it is Spinelli," Georgie asked, "was it legal."

"Would the Jackal do anything to break the law," Spinelli replied before changing his tone, "don't answer that."

Georgie smiled. She was glad that in the past few months she and Spinelli had become friends.

"So what did you do," Georgie said, "you know I don't like games."

"I hacked into PCU's Mainframe," Spinelli said, "guess whose going back."

"But why," Georgie asked, "you have a good thing going."

"With Stone Cold yea," Spinelli said, "but I need to face reality Georgie what will being a cyber assassin get me in life."

Georgie didn't know how to answer that.

"So," Spinelli said breaking Georgie's silence, "who's that girl with your sister's guy."

"I have no clue," Georgie said, "but she looks so familiar."

--

"Your seeing someone Coop," Serena said, "you couldn't have even broken up with me in a letter or something...I waited months for you."

"I'm sorry," Cooper said looking at his watch.

"I'm sorry to be keeping you from her," Serena said.

"I want to see you again though," Cooper said, "so we can talk."

"Whatever," Serena said walking toward the counter as Cooper left.

--

"You look so familiar," Serena said as she sat down next to Spinelli at the counter.

"Were you talking to me or him," Georgie asked.

"You," Serena said, "have you ever been to LA."

"No," Georgie said, "I've lived in Port Charles forever."

"Maybe that's where I've seen you," Serena said, "I'm Serena."

"Serena," Georgie said, "Serena Baldwin."

Serena nodded and Spinelli made a face.

"It's me," Georgie said, "Georgie Jones."

"Oh my god Georgie," Serena said, "did you get your room assignment yet."

"We're roomies," Georgie said, "Small world huh."

"Yes," Serena said

"Excuse me," Spinelli said turning toward Serena, "your last names Baldwin...is that like in Scott Baldwin."

"That's dad," Serena said rolling her eyes, "luckily he wasn't the father figure in my life."

"Luckily," Spinelli said.

"I'm sorry," Serena said, "and you are."

"I'm the Jackal...assassin of the internet," Spinelli said, "but you can call me Spinelli."

"Spinelli," Serena said smiling, "nice to meet you."

**TBC...**


	2. GNO

**Life Starts Now**

_This fic was inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy...also any plot ideas I'll gladly take_

* * *

"Spinelli," Serena said smiling, "nice to meet you."

The young hacker smiled back and shook her hand.

"So," Georgie asked, "got any plans."

"Why," Serena said, "do you want to hang out tonight...make sure I haven't turned into a psycho or something."

Georgie laughed.

"I know you're not a psycho," Georgie said, "so you up to hanging out...I mean my shift ended like five minutes ago."

"What about your boyfriend," Serena said looking to Spinelli.

Spinelli looked back at the new girl then back to Georgie and laughed a bit.

"Spinelli isn't my boyfriend," Georgie said, "were just friends."

"Oh," Serena said, "so what do you have in mind...?"

As Spinelli watched the two girls get ready to leave a thought popped into his mind.

_'I wonder if Logan knows about her or vise versa.'_

* * *

"A bar," Serena said as the two of them walked into Jake's, "you do know we are both under twenty one."

"I know," Georgie said, "who said we'd be drinking though."

Georgie headed to the vacant pool table and began to set up a game.

As she was setting up a guy walked over to them.

"Does daddy know his little princess is slumming around at a place like this," he said.

"Logan," Georgie said, "Mac trusts me he knows I'd never hook up with a low life like you."

"Harsh words," Logan said.

"By the way were is Lulu tonight," Georgie asked, "I thought your little trophy girlfriend would be at your side."

"She's babysitting her nephews," Logan said.

Georgie nodded and Logan motioned to the other girl.

"Who's your friend, "Logan asked.

"Hi," Serena said putting her hand out, "I'm Serena."

"Logan," Logan said shaking the girls hand, "that's a pretty name...I have a sister named Serena."

"Really," Serena asked.

"But I doubt she's as cute as you," Logan said.

Serena smiled.

"Such a charmer," Serena said flirting back at him as a young blonde girl headed to his side.

"Oh you got to be kidding me," she said.

Logan looked at the other girl and made a face.

"And hello to you too sweetheart," Logan said, "so where's your better half."

"Coop got called in to the station," Maxie said turning to her sister, "but enough about me..."

"That's a first," Logan said.

"Shut up," Maxie said, "anyway..."

"Coop," Serena piped up, "as in Coop Barrett."

"You know my boyfriend," Maxie said.

"Your boyfriend," Serena said, "told me he loved me then went off to the Army never to contact me until just this afternoon."

"I'm so sorry," Maxie said knowing Coop had a girlfriend back in California that he told her about in the vault.

"Wait," Georgie said, "you dated Coop any dirt."

"Georgie," Maxie wined.

"What Maxie," Georgie said.

"No way," Serena said, "Coop went from dating me to dating Maxie Jones my best friend and roommate's sister."

"I'm sorry and you are," Maxie asked not recognizing the girl.

"Serena Baldwin," Serena said.

Logan spit out the drink that he just took a sip out of and looked at the blonde.

"No way," Logan said staring at Serena.

"Take a picture," Serena said, "it lasts longer."

"Sorry," Logan said, "it's just..."

"Just what," Serena asked.

Logan didn't want to tell the young girl that he was her half brother. He didn't even know if she knew about him.

"Nothing," Logan said, "I'm going to go see if I can help Lulu baby-sit."

"You do that," Maxie said.

Logan left and the three girls were left standing there.

"I better go," Serena said, "I have to meet with my dad tomorrow...he said it was important."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow," Georgie said.

"Tomorrow," Serena said leaving.

Once the young girl was out of site Georgie looked at Maxie.

"You're a cold hearted bitch has anyone ever told you that," Georgie asked.

"They have," Maxie said, "I thought though that you my sister would see beyond that."

"I want to," Georgie said, "but you make it so hard."

Georgie left the bar and headed home while Maxie stayed at the club and partied.

**TBC**

_Comments...ideas.._


	3. Family Ties

**Life Starts Now**

_This fic was inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy...also any plot ideas I'll gladly take_

* * *

The next morning Serena had planed to meet her father at the Metro Court for breakfast. While she was excited to see her dad again her mind was wrapped around other tings. Namely the guy she had met at Jake's the night before...Logan. He seemed like an alright guy but then he flaked when he heard her last name.

'_Well my father is the Special Prosecutor'_ she thought to herself as she entered the lobby, 'maybe he's a criminal.'

Serena's thoughts were cut short as she spotted her father.

"My little girl not so little anymore," Scott said hugging his daughter.

"Nice seeing you again too," Serena said giving her father a hug.

Though over the past few years Scott and Serena's relationship wasn't that good they were still family.

--

Spinelli entered the diner and sat at the counter.

"So how did everything go last night," Spinelli asked.

"Horrible," Georgie said.

"So did the Clueless Coed find out she's sister to the Crabby Commando," Spinelli asked.

"Almost," Georgie said, "and it's killing me to keep this secret...also you know how she was talking to Coop yesterday."

"I saw," Spinelli said.

"Well turns out Coop was dating Serena," Georgie said.

"Let the drama begin," Spinelli said as Georgie nodded in agreement.

--

"So," Scott said looking at his daughter, "how have you been."

"Good," Serena said as they stepped into the elevator, "and you."

"Well I don't know if you read the papers but I won custody of Laura," Scott said.

"And then Luke ran off with her," Serena said, "I know...that must suck."

Scott nodded as they headed into the restaurant and sat down.

"There is something else you need to know about," Scott said, "and as your father I should be the one you find this out from."

"If you're talking about the fact that my ex is dating Maxie Jones," Serena said, "I already know all about it."

Scott knew that the commissioner was dating a police cadet named Cooper Barrett. He also knew that this Cooper was a good friend to his son which could lead to disaster.

"It's not about that," Scott said, "please don't be mad."

"I don't like where this is going," Serena said.

"It's just that years ago there was a woman in Texas that I how do you kids put it these days 'hooked up' with," Scott said.

"Hooked Up," Serena repeated trying not to laugh.

"I'll be strait with you," Scott said, "You have a brother."

"A Brother," Serena said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"I only just met him recently," Scott said, "he's a piece of work but when I heard you were coming to town I told him we needed to get along for your sake."

Serena rolled her eyes. Loosing Cooper to Maxie Jones, finding out she had a brother, Life was just about to get interesting.

"I asked him to meet us," Scott said, "he should be here soon."

Serena nodded.

"I can't wait," Serena said.

--

Maxie and Cooper came downstairs into Kelly's yelling.

"I told you I had a girlfriend," Cooper said.

"Yea," Maxie said, "but you said you were going to dump her."

"I thought I'd never see her again," Cooper said.

"Well she's here isn't she," Maxie said realizing Georgie and Spinelli were looking at her.

"Trouble in paradise," Georgie asked.

"Stay out of it Georgie," Maxie said and continued arguing.

--

Serena and Scott were halfway through there meal when she spotted him out of the corner of her eye. He must have noticed she was there because he began to head toward the table.

"Sorry I'm Late," Logan said sitting down.

"It's ok," Scott said looking at the young man.

Serena couldn't tell under the bars lighting the night before but she could see a resemblance in the younger man and her father's features.

"No way," Serena said to Logan.

"I told you I had a sister named Serena," Logan said smirking.

"You're my half brother," Serena said.

Logan nodded and looked at the girl.

"I am," Logan said, "and don't worry the next time I see Coop I'm going to kick his ass for breaking our heart."

"Thanks," Serena said giggling a bit, "but that's unnecessary don't you think."

"Hey," Logan said, "a guy needs to look out for his kid sister doesn't he."

Serena smiled. She had known Logan Hayes for less then twenty four hours and already she knew that her and her half brother were going to be good friends.

**TBC...**

_I know I could have gone a whole different way with Logan and Serena but my thought is that Logan has many layers and that's why he's being civil to Scott and standing up for Serena..._

_Ideas welcomed...I'm still debating on weather it will be G-Spin or Serena/Spin. Though it I DO make it G-Spin who should Serena be shipped with..._


	4. Friends and Foes

**Life Starts Now**

_This fic was inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy..._

* * *

Serena couldn't help but think back to the event that happened hours earlier. She had found out that the hot guy she met the night before was her half brother. She was now in her empty dorm room lying back on her bed.

'_My taste in guys suck_' she thought to herself, '_Coop abandoned me...Logan turns out to be my brother..._'

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Whose there," Serena yelled.

"Just your friendly neighborhood Jackal," Spinelli said, "can I come in."

Serena opened her door to see her new friend in the doorway.

"Georgie isn't here yet," Serena said.

"Oh," Spinelli said disappointed turning around.

"Stay," Serena said.

"Well I was supposed to help her move in," Spinelli said.

"So that doesn't mean you can't stay a while," Serena said.

Spinelli nodded and took a seat on Serena's desk chair.

"So," Serena said.

"So," Spinelli repeated.

There was a dead silence and Serena spoke up.

"What can you tell me about Logan Hayes," Serena asked.

Spinelli made a face.

--

Logan entered Kelly's and leaned against the counter.

"You look like hell," Lulu Spencer said from behind the counter.

"I feel like it too," Logan said, "I thought war was hell then confronting the old man...but today."

"What did you do," Lulu asked, "please tell me you're not in trouble."

"I'm not," Logan said as Cooper headed down stairs, "but Coop is."

Logan turned from his girlfriend and headed to where the other man stood.

"This is for hurting my sister," Logan said throwing a punch at cooper.

"Your sister," Cooper said holding the side of his face, "I didn't even know you had a sister."

Lulu piped up from behind the counter and shook her head.

"I didn't know either," Lulu said, "and I'm your girlfriend."

"Does the name Serena Baldwin ring a bell," Logan said.

"Serena's your sister," Cooper replied.

"Yes," Logan said, "and you ripped her heart out."

"I didn't think I'd ever see her again," Cooper said, "anyway when did you go all supportive big brother on me...you can't stand your dad...I mean arn't you just dating Luke Spencer's daughter just to..."

"Keep Lulu out of this," Logan said throwing another punch at his former friend.

--

"Logan Hayes," Spinelli said, "defiantly not one of my favorite people."

"Why not," Serena asked.

"He took the love of my life from me," Spinelli said.

"But besides that," Serena said, "what's he like."

"You just found out he was your brother huh," Spinelli asked.

"You knew," Serena replied.

Spinelli nodded then turned to her...

"When did you find out," Spinelli asked.

"This morning," Serena said, "so tell me about the girl my brother stole."

"Ahh," Spinelli said, "the Blonde One..."

Before Spinelli could tell Serena about Lulu Spencer however Georgie arrived at the doorway.

"Good you're here Spinelli," Georgie said, "I could use a little help."

"The Jackal is at your service," Spinelli said as he got up Serena following him.

--

After Cooper had left the diner Lulu looked at Logan and made a face.

"Tell me," Lulu said, "tell me Coop was lieing...that you didn't start dating me just to piss off Scott."

From the moment he had first saw the young blonde at the Coffee House he had been in love however it had only been after hearing who she was did he in fact choose to act on it. However his original motive was in fact to piss off his dad he had genuinely cared for her.

"Originally," Logan said, "yea...kind of...but."

"Get out," Lulu said.

"It's a public place," Logan said.

"My family owns it," Lulu said.

Logan left the diner with a frown on his face. He may have gained a sister but he had lost his best friend and possibly his girlfriend because of it. What was he to do now?

--

After the trio brought in Georgie's boxes they all sat around in the room. Serena opened up her fridge and pulled out three orange sodas'.

"Georgie told me they were your favorite," Serena said handing Spinelli his, "so I thought I'd stock up."

Spinelli smiled.

"I think I may have found a new best friend California Girl," Spinelli said turning to Georgie, "nothing against the Supportive Younger Sibling."

"None taken," Georgie said.

"To new beginnings," Serena said.

"New beginnings," Georgie and Spinelli repeated.

**TBC...**

_So many possibilities...if someone could point me in a good direction I'd love it...(I'm leaning toward making it GLo,3M,MiLu,and Spin/Serena)_


	5. Talk to Me

**Life Starts Now**

_This fic was inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy..._

* * *

Spinelli had eventually left the two girls alone and headed into Kelly's where he immediately spotted Lulu behind the counter a sour expression spread across her face.

"Blonde One," Spinelli asked, "what's wrong...if the Crabby Commando hurt you I'll..."

"It has everything to do with him," Lulu said, "but he didn't hurt me..."

"Care to tell the Jackal," Spinelli asked knowing that even though the blonde would never truly love him she would remain one of his truest friends.

"We had a fight," Lulu said, "I mean Logan and Coop were going at it on how Cooper dated Logan's sister...then Coop asks Logan why he was defensive that he hates his dad and was dating me to piss him off so I kicked him out without an explanation."

"You want to find him to hear him out," Spinelli asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know," Lulu said, "and besides I'm still on the clock."

"As much as I know I'll regret saying this Blonde One," Spinelli said, "the Jackal will cover for you."

Lulu walked to the front of the counter handing Spinelli her apron and embracing him.

"Thanks," Lulu said, "you know you are my best friend right."

"Friends," Spinelli repeated watching the former love of his life chase after a guy he didn't approve of.

--

Georgie and Serena were sitting alone in the dorm having some girl time.

"Ok," Serena said, "now that we are alone tell me about Spinelli."

"What do you want to know about him," Georgie asked.

"I don't know," Serena said, "how long you have known him, if he's seeing anyone, crushing on anyone that sort of thing."

"Oh my god," Georgie said, "your into Spinelli aren't you."

"You must admit he's cute...in an unconventional sense," Serena said, "plus he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who says he'll come back to you after his tour of duty then resurface in your life dating another girl."

"No I don't think Spinelli would pull a stunt like that," Georgie said, "he'd be in it for the long haul...however."

"However he is still getting over the fact that the so called love of his life is dating your brother," Georgie said.

"Lulu Spencer right," Serena said, "god I can't believe dad is ok with the fact of his son dating Luke Spencer's daughter."

Georgie nodded in agreement.

"If he wasn't pining for Lulu though," Serena asked, "do you think I have a shot."

"I don't know," Georgie said.

--

Lulu headed into the coffee house hoping he wouldn't be there. She wanted nothing more to do with him. She didn't care about the reasons he may have had bout it...it was over between her and Logan Hayes for good. She spotted Milo Giambetti. Milo was one of Sonny's bodyguards who at one time was trying to peruse her, though unlike Spinelli the two of them began to drift away.

Milo spotted the girl near tears and knew he needed to do something.

"Hey," Milo said to her, "order whatever you want...on the house."

"And Sonny won't mind," Lulu asked.

"He won't know," Milo said.

"Well if you think a latte can cure my problems then I'd love one," Lulu said.

Milo walked away and returned a few minutes later placing the warm drink in front of her.

"I screwed up," Lulu said, "I took the easy way out."

"What do you mean," Milo asked.

"I had two perfectly good guys in front of me," Lulu said, "but I shut them out promising I would never find love...put then I open up to someone and...Got used...I think."

"Logan," Milo asked, "Spinelli was right he defiantly was the unworthy one...I mean if one of us had won your heart I doubt either of us would be making you cry."

"And I'd bet you would be right," Lulu said smiling.

"Good," Milo said, "you're smiling again."

Lulu nodded.

"So," she said, "it's over between me and Logan."

"I kind of figured," Milo said, "and if there is anything you need...I'm here for you."

She nodded thanking him for the drink and heading home.

--

Logan entered Kelly's and spotted Spinelli behind the counter.

'_If looks could kill,_' thought Logan as he felt Spinelli's eyes glaring at him. He knew he was in for an earful.

"The Jackal heard what you did to the Blonde One," Spinelli said, "and he doesn't like it."

"I'm sorry," Logan said, "I know my relationship with Lulu began for a purely selfish motive on my behalf...but I really did like her."

Spinelli rolled his eyes.

"Seriously," Logan said, "from the first time I saw her at the coffee house on those crutches last spring...but I know I deserve it...I mean a girl like Lulu doesn't deserve trash like me."

"And where is this sudden change of character coming from," Spinelli asked.

"Its Serena man," Logan said, "I mean it's weird and all I guy finds out he has a sister and suddenly he wants to change."

Spinelli didn't believe that his arch enemy was opening up to him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Spinelli said, "I mean after you just broke the blonde one's heart but...care for a friend."

Logan was a bit surprised he was hearing this...almost as surprised as Spinelli had been for saying it.

Logan nodded and a new friendship was born.

**TBC...**

Ok so it will be GLo, MiLu, and Spin/Serena...any ideas/suggestions loved...


	6. Orientation

**Life Starts Now**

This fic was inspired in part by an idea my sister had ...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy...

* * *

The next day was orientation as there was a knock on the girls' door.

"It's probably Spinelli wanting to go with us," Georgie said, "or my dad checking up on me."

Serena opened the door and yelled.

"Or Logan," Serena said.

"Tell him to go away," Georgie said.

"He's my brother," Serena said, "let me just here him out."

There was no response as he showed himself in.

"Nice place you got," Logan said, "though if you ever need alone time you're welcomed at my place."

"Then it wouldn't be alone time," Serena said.

"I guess not," Logan said, "so what does a guy do to gain his sisters respect...well besides kicking his former best friend's ass."

Georgie overheard this.

"You seriously didn't beat Coop up," Georgie said.

"He broke my sister's heart," Logan said, "and though I only just found out about her...I couldn't help myself...playing the concerned brother."

"Something totally unselfish," Georgie sad, "pleasant change."

"He's also the cause of Lulu and I possibly breaking up," Logan said, "though truth be told...I kind of knew we'd be doomed from the start...I mean let's face it Romeo and Juliet died in the end."

"You read Romeo and Juliet," Georgie said, "impressive."

"hey there Brown Eyes," Logan said, "if you must know I was planning on going to med school before I went to war...in fact my service pay was going to fund that."

"But instead you squandered your pay on booze and hookers," Georgie said.

"Not all of it," Logan said, "some of it was used to pay for my sweet apartment."

Georgie rolled her eyes.

"Serena," she said, "I know he's your brother and all but could you keep your sibling moment out of our dorm."

Before Serena could speak however Logan spoke up.

"You know you want me," he said.

"You're not even sure Lulu and you are over yet," Georgie said, "and you're already talking rebounds...and you call Coop the jerk...no offence Serena."

"None taken," Serena said turning to her brother, "if you want us to have a somewhat civil relationship then please stop hitting on my roommate."

"Ok I will," Logan said, "for now...anyway I was just wondering if you lovely ladies would join me for breakfast."

"We ate," Georgie said, "plus we need to go to orientation...though I don't see why I need orientation...I mean I went here last year."

Serena shrugged.

"Rain check Logan," Serena said.

"Rain check," Logan said leaving.

Georgie rolled her eyes at Serena as the two girls finished getting ready.

--

Spinelli entered the coffee house in hopes of running into Jason. His trusted brother in arms wasn't at the penthouse that morning and the young man wanted to see if it was due to a secret pain that he could help with. As he entered he saw her sitting at a table alone.

"Greetings Blonde One," Spinelli said.

"Hi Spinelli," Lulu said.

"So did you get everything settled with the Unworthy One...err Logan," Spinelli said, "I promised I wouldn't call him that anymore."

Lulu looked at her friend confused.

"The two of us had a chat," Spinelli said.

"Please don't tell me," Lulu said, "he's using you to get me to make up with him."

"Actually," Spinelli said, "he told me you were too good for him."

"Seriously," Lulu said.

"I believe his words were," Spinelli said, "_a girl like Lulu doesn't deserve trash like me_."

Lulu nodded as Spinelli continued.

"Then after talking we agreed to be frennimies," Spinelli said, "kind of how it's turned out between me and Milo after you know."

Lulu nodded.

"So you stop calling Logan the Unworthy One and stuff like that," Lulu said, "and he stops calling you nerd and geek and..."

Spinelli nodded.

"So," Spinelli asked, "are you heading to PCU because I the Jackal would gladly escort you...as a friend of coarse."

"I'm kind of having second thoughts on this university thing," Lulu said, "I mean after last year...let's just say I'm glad PCU let me try again."

"It's a new beginning blonde one," Spinelli said, "think of it that way."

Lulu nodded and took her hand as they started to head out however as they were on there way out Milo was on his way in.

"Lulu hi," Milo said, "so how are you after last night."

"Good," Lulu said, "thanks again for everything."

"Anytime," Milo said, "say if you're not doing anything this weekend and you're not already bogged down with work want to do something."

Lulu looked at Spinelli to see if he was showing signs of jealously...which he wasn't.

"Spinelli," Milo said, "join us...bring someone...it can be like a double date."

"As kind as your offer is," Spinelli said, "I'll pass...you and the Blonde One have fun though."

Lulu looked at Spinelli then back at Milo. She didn't want this to be like last spring all over again...minus Dillon of course.

"I can't promise anything Milo," Lulu said.

"I understand," Milo said, "but if you just happen to be at Jake's on Saturday I might just happen to ask you to dance."

Lulu smiled at Milo and gave him a quick wink before heading towards campus with Spinelli.

--

"Is it too soon Georgie," Serena asked, "I mean I barley know the guy."

"If you want to ask the guy out," Georgie said, "go for it...who am I to stop you."

Serena nodded as she eyed out of the corner of her eye her ex and the girl who took him from her.

"What is she doing," Georgie said heading over to her sister and Cooper.

"Hi Georgie," Maxie said.

"Don't hi Georgie me," Georgie said, "what are you doing here."

"I thought I'd give higher education another try," Maxie said, "and Coop's here to support me...isn't that right Coop."

Cooper eyed Serena across the room and didn't want to say anything that might further piss her off which would in turn piss Logan off so he simply nodded.

"Well whatever scam you have going this time Maxie," Georgie said, "keep me out of it...I'm done with your games."

"You say that now," Maxie said, "but let's face it your little friend Spinelli doesn't call you the supportive younger sibling for nothing."

Georgie wanted to slap her sister right then and there however she didn't want to give Maxie the satisfaction of breaking her. She was saved in that moment by the arrival of Spinelli and Lulu.

"So," Maxie said, "Logan too much for you...back with that looser I see."

Lulu opened her mouth to speak her mind however Spinelli placed his hand over her mouth.

"She's not worth it," Spinelli said as the trio walked away.

When they reached where Serena stood the girl smiled.

"Man," she said, "go fill out some forms and you miss all the drama."

"Trust me," Georgie said, "you were defiantly better off."

Serena nodded.

"Hey Spinelli," Serena said.

"Hey to you too my California Girl," Spinelli said.

Serena blushed a bit. She had come to realize he had a nickname for everyone and yet every time he called her by this name her heart raced.

"I would like to introduce you to Lulu Spencer," Spinelli said.

"Nice to meet my brother's girlfriend," Serena said.

"Ex," Lulu said, "though I do hope that this doesn't prevent the possibility of us becoming friends."

"Of coarse not," Serena said, "for now anyway."

Lulu nodded in understanding as everyone went their way doing what they needed.

--

**TBC...**

_I know I this chapter fell flat but the fic will hopefully get better...as you can see by the new summery I re tooled it so that it no longer will center on Serena but instead will be an ensemble fic about the student's of PCU (plus Milo, Coop, and Logan of course) I have a few ideas planned but the only thing set in stone are the shipping's Serena/Spin, MiLu, GLo, and 3M..._


	7. could be friends,could be lover

**Life Starts Now**

_This fic was inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy..._

* * *

After orientation the foursome decided to head back to the coffee house.

"I'm going to see if Stone Cold needs me," Spinelli said to the girls.

They nodded and watched him leave.

"I don't see how you could have let a guy like Spinelli get away," Serena said.

Lulu looked at the girl and smiled.

"Let him get away," Lulu said, "are you kidding me even though I got with your brother if I ask Spinelli to jump he'd still ask how high."

"Oh," Serena said, "so now that Logan and you are over your going to ask Spinelli out huh."

Lulu shook her head.

"Serena here likes Spinelli," Georgie said.

"Shut up Serena said to Georgie.

"You should totally go for it," Lulu said.

"That's what Georgie said," Serena said as the door to the shop opened and Milo entered. He smiled at Lulu who smiled back before he too headed into the office.

"I see someone wasted no time in moving on," Georgie said.

"Who Milo," Lulu said.

"Who's Milo," Serena asked intrigued as the two other girls recounted the drama of the spring and how every guy in town practically threw themselves at Lulu.

--

Spinelli came out of the office to see the three girls giggling like they were all best friends.

"Nice to see the three of you getting along," Spinelli said.

"Please," Lulu said, "Georgie and I have made up over the whole Dillon thing and I barely remember Serena from when she used to live in town."

"Maxie is the real person to hate around here," Serena said, "no offence Georgie."

"She may be my sister," Georgie said, "but that doesn't mean I have to defend everything she does."

Spinelli nodded as Georgie looked at her watch.

"I got to go," Georgie said, "or I'll be late for work."

The young girl left leaving Spinelli alone with the two blonde. The one who a piece of his heart would forever belong and the one who he wanted to get to know a whole lot more.

--

Meanwhile Logan sat at Kelly's brooding when the two people he didn't want to see came downstairs. The site of Cooper and Maxie together sickened him to no end before anything could happen he headed outside to get some space. His moment alone was cut short however as he was suddenly grabbed.

"What are you doing here," Logan asked.

"I'm from this town," the man said, "I didn't expect to see you here though..."

"Well I came her to reconnect with my father and sister," Logan said, "and why am I even telling you this."

"I don't know," he said, "but you better watch your back, you never know when I'll decide to come after you or your little family."

The man slammed Logan into a wall before he left.

Georgie at the time had left the coffeehouse and soon spotted the young man slouched against the wall in pain. Logan was normally the guy giving the punches not taking them so when she saw him in pain she knelt down beside him.

"Logan," she said, "what happened?"

"My past," Logan said, "it's coming back to haunt me."

Georgie looked at him. He was bleeding a bit from a cut he had gotten.

"Let me take you to Kelly's," Georgie said, "There is a first aid kit there."

"I can't go to Kelly's," Logan said, "your sister and Coop are there."

Georgie nodded.

"How about my place," Logan said, "don't worry I won't try anything."

Georgie smiled and though his words were sincere. As she walked toward his house.

When they got to the apartment she looked at him.

"You get the first aid kit," Georgie said, "I need to make a call."

Logan nodded as she dialed Kelly's telling Mike she couldn't come in.

--

At the coffeehouse Lulu's cell rang after she picked it up and talked a bit she turned to Spinelli and Serena.

"Georgie called," Lulu said, "something happened and she called in...I need to cover."

"I hope she's okay," Serena said.

Lulu nodded.

"So do I," Lulu said leaving.

"Then there were two," Spinelli said.

Serena smiled at him.

"So," she said, "care to walk me back to the dorms."

"It would be the Jackal's pleasure," Spinelli said.

--

Lulu got to Kelly's and spotted Maxie and Cooper.

'If this is the reason she baled,' Lulu thought.

As soon as Maxie kissed him goodbye and left Cooper headed to the counter.

"I wanted to apologize," Cooper said, "for saying that Logan was using you."

"Well was he," Lulu asked.

"Yes but he genuinely was caring for you," Cooper said, "and if you broke up because of me."

"We broke up because we would never work," Lulu said, "though if you see him tell him that I want to talk to him, tell him there are no hard feelings between us...that I want to be his friend."

"At least he'll have one of those," Cooper said, "Logan and I...out friendship is on the outs."

"Because of me," Lulu asked.

"Serena," Cooper said.

Lulu nodded and understood. She had liked Cooper despite the fact he was with that bitch Maxie and even though she wanted to hate him for numerous things she couldn't.

"I hope things work out for the best," Lulu said.

"I think the best is that we are over," Cooper said leaving to go to the station.

--

"Ok," Georgie said, "you're patched."

Logan looked up at her from where he sat on the couch.

"Please tell me you're not leaving me in my present state," Logan asked.

"It was only a few scratches," Georgie said, "not like you were shot."

"True," Logan said remembering the time he did get shot and Lulu spent the night with him.

"But seeing as how Mac thinks I'm at Kelly's," Georgie said, "I'll humor you and stay till when my shift would end."

Logan nodded.

"But you make a move and I walk," Georgie said.

"Understood," Logan said.

--

Spinelli and Serena were now at her door.

"Do you want to come in," Serena asked.

Spinelli shook his head.

"Maybe another time," he said.

"Oh," she replied. Disappointment ringing in her voice.

"But how about we do something sometime," Spinelli said.

"Like a date," Serena asked.

He shrugged.

"Do you want to go out on a date with the Jackal," Spinelli asked.

"Possibly," Serena lied...she did she really did but she didn't want to seem desperate.

"So Saturday at Jake's," Spinelli asked.

"Sounds good to me," Serena said as they parted ways.

--

**TBC**

_I know a lot of different things going on...This chap was used to set up couples a bit more and to tease some drama that may befall the gang...Ideas still loved_


	8. Keep Moveing Forward

**Life Starts Now**

_This fic was inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy..._

* * *

Georgie entered the dorm to see Serena curled up on her bed reading.

"Classes don't start till Monday," Georgie said, "Please tell me your not already starting on corse work I mean I'm what you call a nerd and..."

"Chill," Serena said, "just a bit of last minute pleasure reading...anyway what was the big emergency."

"Your brother," Georgie said, "I found him on the docks all beaten up."

"What," Serena said, "oh my god is he ok."

"He'll live," Georgie said.

"Does he know who did this to him," Serena said, "wait it was probably one of Sonny Corinthos's rivals...my dad did mention Logan was working for the godfather and..."

"It had nothing to do with the mob," Georgie said, "at least I don't think...It had to do something about his past haunting him."

Serena just nodded. She hadn't known her brother but she knew he must have lived a rough life being raised by a single mother, serving two tours in Iraq when he was practically just out of high school.

"Now how can I celebrate the fact that I have a date with Spinelli," Serena said, "knowing this?"

"You and Spinelli," Georgie said the tone in her voice changing dramatically, "where, when, who asked who...I need details."

"Calm down girl," Serena said, "I invited him in for a bit, he rejected the offer but said that we should do something some time and one thing lead to another and now I'm meeting him at Jake's Saturday."

Georgie hugged her roommate. She was glad that Spinelli found a new_ 'Blonde One'_ to fawn over, especially one that he didn't have a one sided crush on but liked him in return.

--

Lulu's shift ended and she headed to Logan's apartment. She needed to talk to him about everything. Make sure they were friends still and there was no bad blood.

When he opened the door,he stood there, shirt opened up, bruises showing, sending a chill right down her spine as she ran to give him a hug.

"Ouch," Logan said as Lulu pulled back.

"Sorry," Lulu said, "are you OK...what happened."

"Remember how when we were dating I told you about my unsavory service record," Logan said.

Lulu nodded.

"Well someone from that period of my life is here in town," Logan said, "and I have a feeling Serena is about to pay for my sins."

Lulu shook her head.

"how will he know Serena's your sister," Lulu said, "I mean it's not like you carried a recent picture of her while you were in Iraq I mean you just met the girl a few days ago."

Logan shrugged. Lulu was right. Cody Paul had no clue that Serena Baldwin was his sister and he hoped to keep it that way.

"Anyway I came her to tell you that I'm sorry," Lulu said.

"Our fight was my fault as well," Logan said, "so care to give it another go."

"Not now no," Lulu said, "but I want to part as friends."

"Gladly," Logan said ruffling her blonde hair.

Lulu smiled. She wanted to give him a hug but feared putting him in pain so she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving.

--

Spinelli sat at the penthouse thinking to himself. It was Thursday evening and he had a date Saturday Night. He had never been in a relationship that held so much potential and he didn't want to blow it.

Jason entered and spotted Spinelli right away.

"Ok," Jason said, "get it over with...what do you need my help with."

"Why does Stone Cold assume that the Jackal seeks his advice," Spinelli said.

"Only that you need my help with something every other day it seems," Jason said, "and as much as I'd like to help you I can't tell you what classes you should take."

"The Jackal has completed registration Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "Anyway this is something that you have helped me with before."

"Lulu drama," Jason asked.

"Well it does have to do with a Blonde One," Spinelli said, "just not THE Blonde One, you see the Jackal sort of asked his fair California Girl out to Jake's Saturday...you know one last hurrah before the pressures of academia take there toll."

"And who is this California Girl," Jason asked.

"Serena Baldwin," Spinelli said so fast Jason didn't quite catch it. He looked at the young hacker who repeated it in his regular tone.

"You're dating Scott Baldwin's daughter," Jason said shaking his head. This was bad very bad however he couldn't tell Spinelli no. not when he was so happy.

"So Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "any words of wisdom."

"Don't try to be someone your not," Jason said, "if she doesn't like you for you she isn't worth it."

Spinelli thanked his mentor and headed to his regrettably pink room for the evening.

--

Lulu left Logan's apartment and felt like she was being followed and she was. Cody Paul spotted the blonde leaving Logan's and though she's be perfect bait however just as he was about to act he spotted a man come up to her.

Lulu jumped a mile.

"Did I scare you," Milo asked.

"A little bit," Lulu said.

"So," Milo asked, "care if I escort you home."

Lulu nodded.

"As for my offer," Milo said.

"I think I'll take you up on it," Lulu said as she agreed to date him. She knew she shouldn't be moving on but it was Milo and if something were to happen between them she's leave it all to fate.

--

**TBC**

_I could have made this chapter longer but I wanted to post an update tonight...I already have the next 1-2 chapters semi-planned and a few random ideas for after that...as always comments loved_


	9. Post War Regret Syndrome

**Life Starts Now**

_This fic was inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy... **NOTE **there is a SpinLu part in here that if you do not see the show South of Nowhere you probably won't get..._

* * *

Friday arrived and Serena immediately headed to Logan's.

"I didn't expect you to be here this early," Logan said.

"Well I heard my big brother had quite the afternoon yesterday," Serena said.

Logan's mouth curved into a smile.

"So," he said, "you accept me as your brother."

"You know," Serena said, "I think I am...anyway is there anything I can do for you."

"You can stay away from...," Logan said.

"Don't say Spinelli," Serena said, "I know you're not his biggest fan but I find him sweet and we're going out tomorrow night."

Logan couldn't help but laugh.

"You and Spinelli," Logan said, "well as much as I don't like him I do know he's the kind of guy who will treat you with respect."

"So you approve," Serena said.

Logan nodded.

"What I was trying to say before," Logan said, "I have done some things that I ultimately regret...things that are coming back to haunt me."

"You mean the guy who beat you," Serena asked.

"Exactly," Logan said, "his name is Cody Paul so I need you to keep your eyes and ears out and if he approaches you stay away."

Serena nodded.

"Ok now that this conversation is done with let me get to know my little sister better," Logan said.

--

When Maxie arrived in Cooper's room she could tell her boyfriend was a mess.

"Please tell me this funk doesn't have to do with you fighting with Logan," Maxie said, "because you are better off without him...you know he tried to have sex with me on numerous occasions."

Cooper was not amused.

"Kidding," Maxie said, "so anyway what has got you down."

"Well the Logan thing for one," Cooper said, "but that was only part of the downward spiral my life has been going through since I left for war."

"You once said I wasn't just your girlfriend," Maxie said, "but I was also your truest friend...so come on Coop tell me than whole story."

--

When a knock was heard on the penthouse door Spinelli had know clue who it's be until he heard her voice.

"Spinelli its Lulu," Lulu said.

Spinelli opened up the door to see his Blonde One. She immediately embraced him into a hug catching him off guard.

"Is everything ok," Spinelli asked.

"Everything is working out Spinelli," Lulu said, "Logan and sort of made up last night."

Though he had reached a frienemy status with the former unworthy one he still didn't like the fact of the man with his fair Lulu.

"I'm happy for you," Spinelli said.

"And I've agreed to go out with Milo," Lulu said.

Spinelli rolled his eyes.

"Did I miss something Blonde One," Spinelli asked.

"My relationship with Logan is like my relationship with you," Lulu said, "we agreed to be just friends."

"No fighting crime," Spinelli asked.

Lulu giggled.

"No Spinelli," Lulu said, "no fighting crime."

--

Georgie wanted to make sure that Logan was alright after the night before so she headed to his loft.

"Logan," Georgie said, "are you home."

Logan opened the door.

"Is this my lucky day," Logan said, "two lovely ladies gracing me with there presence today."

Georgie noticed her roommate sitting on the couch.

"Am I interrupting a warm fuzzy family moment," Georgie asked.

"Kind of," Logan said.

"Well I'll come back," Georgie said.

"Maybe you shouldn't," Logan said, "for your own good."

"I know how to take care of myself," Georgie said smiling.

"Well," Logan said, "tomorrow your roommate has a hot date with the Jackal what do you have planned."

"I don't know," Georgie said, "hang at the library, volunteer at the hospital."

"Come over here and we can watch a DVD or something," Logan said.

"Are you asking me out," Georgie asked, "I mean isn't there some kind of waiting period before I'm not considered your rebound skank."

"As a friend," Logan said, "I mean you are what was it...the faithful friend..."

"and dispenser of wisdom," Georgie said giggling thinking of one of the many nicknames Spinelli called her, "just as long as you can make a promise to me Hayes."

"And what would that be," Logan said.

"Don't take advantage of me," she said.

"I give you my word," Logan said.

--

Cody watched as Georgie left the area.

'_The second girl to leave the apartment_,' he thought, '_one of these girls had to be his weakness_.'

--

"Ok," Maxie said, "so you left Serena behind when you went to war...almost immediately after you found yourself wrapped up in the whole Metro Court thing and met me..."

"Then the rest," Cooper said, "they say is history."

"are you regretting not telling Serena you were alive after the war," Maxie asked," to give her some form of closure after the war."

"I do," Cooper said, "and what kills me is that she just happened to be Logan's sister and my treatment to her was one of the things that broke us up."

"Like I said before," Maxie said, "Logan can be an ass at times..."

Cooper rolled his eyes.

"Let me finish," Maxie said, "he may be an ass but he still is...was your friend and as your girlfriend I'm going to do everything in my power to help you two get back together."

Cooper gave her a hug.

"I love you," Cooper whispered before they made love.

--

**TBC...**

Long time no update...hope you like also if you are an SON fan see if you can't pick up the reference...


	10. Dating Disaster

**Life Starts Now**

_This fic was loosely inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy..._

--

Friday quickly turned into Saturday and day quickly turned into night as there was a knock on the door of the penthouse. Spinelli was panicking.

'_Serena wasn't meeting me here_,' he thought, '_was she?_' He headed to the door and was surprised to see Milo.

"What are you doing here," Spinelli asked, "I thought you had a date."

"I do," Milo said, "I'm just well...just nervous about well you know...finally getting my chance with our Lulu."

"I'm sure it will work out," Spinelli said, "I mean the blonde one obviously likes you...now on the other hand I the Jackal am terrified."

"Oh my gosh Spinelli," Milo said, "don't tell me this would be your first date."

"No," Spinelli said, "well yea it is...please don't tell my little California Girl this bit of information."

"I'll keep it classified," Milo said.

"So are you picking up the Blonde One or is she meeting you," Spinelli asked.

"Meeting me," Milo said.

"Then stay a bit," Spinelli said, "give me some moral support then go with me to Jake's."

"Jason won't let you drive his car huh," Milo said.

"Nope," Spinelli said.

--

Serena was in the bathroom getting dressed for her date, a pile of cloths already sitting on her bed.

"Why all the drama," Georgie said, "it's just Spinelli and it's just Jake's."

Serena came out of the bathroom and smiled at her roommate.

"It's just...," Serena said, "Sure I've been with guys in the past but Spinelli is different."

"And your noticing this now," Georgie said.

"I mean he's a nice guy," Serena said, "not like the kind of guys I dated back on the West Coast."

"You mean like Cooper who said he'd come back to you but went MIA only to show up back in your life dating my sister," Georgie said.

"Exactly," Serena said, "so what is this about you and my brother?"

"He asked me to come over and watch some movies," Georgie said, "I said yes...that's all."

"Yea right," Serena said.

"I don't have feelings for your brother," Georgie said, "We're just friends."

"For now," Serena said.

"Shut up," Georgie said, "anyway have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Serena nodded and watched Georgie leave the dorm.

--

Milo and Spinelli showed up at Jake's and spotted Lulu sitting at the bar already.

"It's about time you boys showed up," Lulu said.

"I think we're right on time," Milo said, "Your just early isn't that right Spinelli."

Spinelli looked at his watch.

"He's right Blonde One," Spinelli said, "so have you seem Serena yet."

Lulu shook her head as Milo smiled at Lulu.

"So what do you want to drink," he asked.

--

Georgie entered Logan's apartment to see a stalk of DVD's lying on the coffee table.

"So you were serious about not putting the moves on me," Georgie said.

"You sound a bit disappointed about that," Logan said smiling.

"Yea...no," Georgie said plopping down on the couch shuffling through Logan's film collection.

--

Serena was running late and she hoped Spinelli wouldn't be disappointed about it. She was walking alone along the darkened docks when suddenly she felt a hand grab her. She began to scream when he placed his hand over his mouth.

"Don't scream," he said, "I promise I won't hurt you...much."

--

Spinelli sat alone at the bar as he watched Milo and Lulu giggling as they played a game of pool.

He looked again at his watch. Serena was defiantly late.

'_I knew this was too good to be true,_' Spinelli thought as he turned to Coleman.

"Another Orange Soda," Coleman asked.

Spinelli nodded.

"Only this time," Spinelli said, 'do you think you could add a bit of Vodka to it?"

"You're underage," Coleman said, "not going to happen."

--

**TBC**

_Next chapter will defiantly have some drama...as you can tell I have no clue where to go though due to this fics popularity I'll try my best to keep at it and finish as there is so much untapped potential...ideas...comments...suggestions loved especially as to what I should make Logan's 'secret' be as TPTB dropped that story_


	11. Danger Zone

**Life Starts Now**

_This fic was loosely inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy..._

--

"Don't scream," he said, "I promise I won't hurt you...much."

Serena looked up into the man's cold eyes as he led her into an abandoned where house. He tied her to a support beam and then removed his hand.

"When my father finds you," Serena said, "you'll be in a world of hurt."

"And who is your father," he asked, "the mayor."

"Close," Serena said, "special prosecutor."

Cody wondered the Blonde's connection and in hearing that her father was he knew right away this was his kid sister.

"I lied," he said, "when I said I wasn't going to hurt you much."

"Oh my god," Serena said, "you're planning on killing me."

"Killing you," he said, "no...More like using you as bait for that good for nothing Logan Hayes."

"You know my brother," Serena questioned the man.

"Let's just say," He said, "we were old war buddies...you see your brother and I were stationed together and well...he's not the most reliable person I'll put it to you that way."

"What did he do," Serena asked.

--

Milo and Lulu finished their game and headed over to Spinelli.

"Stood up," Milo said, "man that sucks...I know how much you were looking forward to your first real date."

"Oh my god Spinelli," Lulu said, "I never knew you never been on a date before."

"The Jackal just isn't used to being in the real world...having real friends," Spinelli said, "My life has truly changed for the better since leaving Tennessee."

Lulu smiled and looked at Milo.

"Do you mind if I asked Spinelli to dance," Lulu said.

Milo shook his head and Lulu put her hand out.

"Come on," Lulu said.

"I'll pass blonde one," Spinelli said, "however by chance do you know Logan's number."

"Calling him Logan and not the Unworthy One, Crabby Commando, or Knuckle Scraper," Lulu said handing him a napkin, "this is a change."

"Like I said we became frenemies of sorts," Spinelli said, "still thinking up a worthy nickname for my new pseudo friend."

"Why not just call him Logan," Milo suggested.

"Nah," Spinelli said dialing the number Lulu gave him.

--

At his apartment Logan was sitting on his couch with Georgie watching some old black and white movie when his cell rang.

"Saved by the bell," Logan said.

"What's that supposed to mean," Georgie said.

"I know you said that Dillon enjoyed these old black and whites," Logan said, "but newsflash princess I ain't Dillon."

Georgie made a face as she watched him pick up his phone.

'_Casablanca is a classic_,' she thought.

"Hello," Logan said.

"You haven't heard from your sister," Spinelli said from the other end.

"What," Logan said, "she isn't with you."

"No," Spinelli said, "the Jackal has been stood up."

"hold on," Logan said turning to Georgie," has Serena changed her mind about Spinelli."

"Changed her mind," Georgie said, "are you kidding she was spending hours picking out the perfect outfit."

"So there is no chance she stood him up then," Logan asked.

"No," Georgie said.

"Are you sure she isn't there," Logan said.

"Hello," Spinelli said, "If she was do you think we'd be having this talk."

Logan froze. He had a sinking suspicion Cody had her someplace.

"Spinelli," Logan said, "do you think you can come to my apartment."

"Now," Spinelli asked.

"Now," Logan said.

"The Jackal will be there," Spinelli said.

"Oh," Logan said, "and bring your laptop."

"Ok," Spinelli said hanging up and looking at Lulu and Milo with sadness in his eyes.

"she stood you up," Lulu said, "man when I see her I'm going to kill her...no one breaks my best friends heart."

"Except you right," Spinelli said.

She slugged him.

"Ouch," Spinelli said, "anyway can someone take me back to Stone Colds so I can grab my computer before going to Logan's."

"I'll drive," Milo said before turning to Lulu, "I'm sorry to cut this date short."

"It's ok," Lulu said, "If Serena is in danger she'll need you...both of you."

She hugged her date goodbye before turning.

"Wait Blonde One," Spinelli said, "your part of the team...meet us at Logan's...that is if you don't mind seeing him."

"I told you Spinelli," Lulu said, "we reconciled...we're friends."

Spinelli nodded.

--

"...So then he decides that instead of doing his job," Cody said, "he goes to play a game of poker with his good friend Barrett...needless to say men died...I got shot all thanks to your brother's negligence."

"And Barrett," Serena asked, "any beef with him."

"He wasn't a part of what we were assigned to," Cody said, "He was simply an enabler...so no no personal beef with him. Why do you know Cooper Barrett?"

"A ghost from my past," Serena said.

Cody nodded.

"So," Serena said, "when my brother comes...what are you going to do."

"Nothing," Cody said, "I just want to make him miserable."

"And beating him the other day," Serena said.

"I only wanted to scare him," Cody said, "It's not like I plan on killing anyone."

Serena nodded.

--

Spinelli, Milo, and Lulu arrived at the apartment to see the duo pacing.

"Thank god you're here," Georgie said running into Spinelli's arms. He smiled and proceeded to pull up his laptop.

"The Jackal is on the case," Spinelli said beginning to bang on his keyboard and track down his new love.

--

Maxie and Cooper meanwhile were walking along the waterfront when Cooper paused.

"Did you hear that," Cooper said.

"Hear what," Maxie said looking at him.

"I thought I heard," he said looking at her, "but it couldn't be...I mean he said he was from Port Charles but..."

"Coop what's wrong," Maxie said.

"I don't know," Cooper said, "but I think I hear the voice of someone that could cause major trouble."

Cooper then began to walk in the direction of Cody's voice...Maxie close behind him.

--

"The Jackal has something," Spinelli said pulling up security camera footage.

"Oh my god," Logan said, "that basted."

"You know him," Georgie asked.

"Cody Paul," Logan said, "the man who beat me up the other night."

"So," Milo asked, "what is the plan of attack."

"You and me," login said, "go get Serena...Spinelli you stay here with the girls and keep tabs on them...if you see them move call my cell."

Spinelli stood up and looked Logan in the eyes.

"I love your sister man," Spinelli said, "sure I only just met her and only recently gotten over the Blonde One...but...I want to be here hero."

"You will be," Logan said, "you need to stay here and assist wit your cyber skills..."

"Besides," Milo said, "it could get dangerous and I've seen what you can do with a gun."

Spinelli nodded thinking back to the summer when he shot himself in the foot.

"Ok," Spinelli said, "I'll stay with the Blonde One and Georgie...but when you find your sister...tell her the Jackal loves her and he understands she didn't mean to stand him up."

Logan nodded as he and Milo stormed out of the apartment.

--

**TBC...**

_Ok...wow...I hope you like it...more drama soon...as for after the next chapter I'm lacking in plot ideas..._


	12. The Rescue

**Life Starts Now**

This fic was loosely inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy...

--

Cody headed to where the girl sat tied up.

"I can't do this anymore," Cody said.

"What," Serena asked, "keep me alive?"

"Look at you when your all tied up," Cody said, "I'm not the monster that you think I am...really the war was hell made worse by your brother's laziness."

Serena smiled. The innocence of that pained Cody even more.

"Ok," Cody said, "if I untie you promise me you won't run...you'll sit and patiently wait for Logan to find you."

"If he doesn't," Serena asked.

"If by sunrise Logan doesn't show up," Cody said, "I promise to let you leave."

"Deal," Serena said, "I won't escape...till sunrise."

--

Maxie caught up to Cooper and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Have you ever ran a mile in heals," Maxie said out of breath, "I don't recommend it."

"Sorry," Cooper said, "it's just...well it's heard to explain."

"It has to do with a voice you might or might not have heard," Maxie said, "tell me what's going on."

"Remember how I told you that my relationship with Logan was complicated," Cooper said.

Maxie nodded. She knew what Cooper was about to saw was not going to be pretty.

"When we were at War together," Cooper said, "Logan was given an assignment to do...however..."

"However what Coop," Maxie pleaded.

"However I had set up this poker game," Cooper said, "and I convinced Logan to join in...And being the guy that he is he couldn't refuse."

"Something happened I take it," Maxie asked.

"Well our camp was attacked because Logan wasn't looking where he was supposed to be looking," Cooper said, "men died...others were injured...and now...one of the injured is back in our lives."

"The man you think you are hearing," Maxie said.

"Cody Paul," Cooper said.

"Isn't he the guy you were talking to the other day at Kelly's," Maxie asked thinking back to a situation earlier in the week where Cooper was telling a man to stay away from him and Logan.

Cooper just nodded.

"So what are you going to do," Maxie asked.

"I'll figure it out when I find him." Cooper said.

--

Meanwhile Logan and Milo were on Cody's trail.

"When I find that son of a bitch," Logan said, "I'm going to finish what I started and..."

"I think this is one occasion where violence might not be the answer," Milo said.

"It's not your sister that Creep has taken hostage," Logan said.

Milo understood this. If it were Max that was in trouble or Lulu for that matter Milo would have done whatever it took to make sure his loved ones were out of harms way. Logan picked up his cell and dialed the number of his apartment.

"Logan Hayes's apartment," Georgie said.

"Hey," Logan said, "can you put Spinelli on the phone."

There was a silence then.

"Logan did you find her," Spinelli's concerned voice rang.

"We're almost there," Logan said, "is she still with him."

"Yes," Spinelli said, "he's untied her though so that has to be a good sign."

"Let's hope," Logan said, "I'll keep you posted."

"You do that," Spinelli said.

Logan put his cell away and the two men continued on their journey.

--

Lulu watched Spinelli place the phone down on the coffee table and slumped down on the couch. Georgie had returned from Logan's kitchen with an Orange Soda in her hand. She handed it to the boy and he smiled.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"She'll be fine," Lulu said, "I mean sure I don't know her that well but if she's anything like her

Father or half brother I'm sure she's a fighter."

"She loves you Spinelli," Georgie said, "and love concurs all right."

He took a sip of his soda and looked at his two female companions.

"You two are the best friends a guy can ever have," Spinelli said as the girls sat on either side of him waiting for Logan's call.

--

"Ok," Serena said, "I'm untied...now what do you plan to do to me."

"nothing," Cody said, "I told you I plan on luring your precious brother here getting a few punches in giving him a black eye and or bloody nose then letting him go...I can't hold grudges for too long now can I."

Serena simply shrugged.

--

Cooper and Maxie had slowed down their pace while continuing to track down Cody. Though they had no clue what the man was up to his mere presence was freaking them out. As they rounded the corner they spotted two people the never expected would be together.

"Logan," Cooper said, "what are you doing here...and with Sonny's guy?"

"You're a cop...We're in Sonny's business," Logan said, "isn't that a conflict of interest."

"I heard Cody," Cooper said, "is that why you are here?"

"Cody has my sister," Logan said.

"Oh my god," cooper said, "is she okay."

"What do you think," Milo said coldly to the other man.

"So the creep has your sister," Maxie said, "I don't see why you need to bring him into the picture."

"Well I needed backup," Logan said, "and Milo here is the closest thing I have to a best friend these days."

"Even though he took your precious Lulu from you," Maxie said.

"I moved on thank you," Logan said, "to you young and impressionable sister before you ask."

"You and Georgie," Maxie said, "yea right..."

"Seriously," Logan said, "we were on a date sort of when we got the call from Spinelli saying Serena never showed up at Jake's."

"Do you think that maybe just maybe she came to her senses and decided she was better then that looser Spinelli," Maxie said.

"Could you shut your mouth for like ten seconds," Milo said.

"And the drone speaks," Maxie said.

The three guys were getting annoyed with Maxie's antics at the moment. She was holding them up from their rescue.

"If we're going to fight," Logan said, "can we at least take a walk."

The others agreed and they continued their walk.

Soon they reached the shed. Cody was the first to spot them.

"Hayes and Barrett," Cody said, "what a present surprise."

"Unhand my sister," Logan said pulling a gun to the other man.

"What are you going to do," Cody said pulling out a gun as well, "kill me for real this time."

"I don't want to hurt you," Logan said, "I just want to protect my sister."

"Who just happens to be the girl that your best buddy over here dumped," Cody said, "so how is your friendship these days."

Cooper looked at his former friend. He wanted to apologize for the fact that he caused Lulu and him to Split and for the fact that he broke Serena's heart.

"I'm sorry man," Cooper said, "for everything and I mean everything including convincing you to join the game."

"Wait a minute," Cody said, "you convinced him."

"He didn't want to join in at first," Cooper said.

"But you said," Maxie began.

"I said he couldn't refuse," Cooper said, "truth was he did and I begged."

"This changes things considerably," Cody said eyeing Maxie a grin spreading across his face.

"Don't even think about it," Maxie said as Cody reached out to grab her, "my father is the police commissioner."

Cody knew that if he hurt either of the girls he would be in serious trouble.

"So much for getting at your weaknesses huh," Cody said looking to Logan, "unless your girlfriend."

"Is my sister," Maxie piped up.

"You two doing the sister thing huh," Cody said, "that's hot."

"If you promise to leave town," Cooper said, "I promise I won't have my friends down at the precinct arrest you."

"So is that a threat," Cody asked.

"No," Cooper said, "it's a compromise."

"I can live with that," Cody said, "but if we ever cross paths again some other place outside Port Charles...consider this an advanced warning."

Cody paused and eyed Milo, Georgie, and Serena.

"And I mean you three as well," Cody said, "not just my two war buddies over there."

"Understood about me," Milo said, "but seriously you'd hurt girls your messed up man."

"And I have Hayes here to thank," Cody said, "or should I say Barrett now huh."

Before anything else could be said or done Cody fled from the scene.

Logan looked at Serena who ran into his arms.

"I'm so glad that's over," she said pausing for a second before remembering, "Spinelli how is he...where is he..."

"He's fine," Logan said, "he's at my place with Georgie and Lulu...he really cares for you sis."

"If he cared then why didn't he save me," Serena asked.

"I told him not to," Logan said.

"Logan," Serena wined.

"Let me finish," Logan said, "I asked him to stay behind and keep his computer taped into the security cameras of nearby businesses...that if Cody moved you or worse...hurt you we'd be informed."

"So he did rescue me," Serena said, "in his own Jackal-y way."

Logan nodded.

--

The door to the apartment opened as the five young adults entered. Milo headed to Lulu and gave her a quick hug while Serena ran into Spinelli's arms.

"So much for a first date huh," Serena said trying to sound brave."

"Did the other unhinged one hurt you," Spinelli asked.

"No," Serena said, "thank god...anyway care for a second first date."

"A second first date," Spinelli questioned.

"Yea," Serena said, "next Saturday...well if we aren't already bogged down with homework and stuff."

"There is some welcome back party at Catacomb," Maxie said, "so I've heard."

"I'm not much of a club going kind of guy," Spinelli said looking into Serena's eyes, "but if you want to go I'll make an acceptation."

Serena simply smiled. She was glad to be safe and sound with the people she loved.

--

**TBC**

_Yes this sounded like a perfect ending but there is sooooo much more that can happen...I'm planning on dragging this to cover the gangs fall semester so ideas on what should come next would be loved_


	13. It's Been One Week

**Life Starts Now**

_This fic was loosely inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy..._

--

After the events that had transpired over the weekend. Serena Baldwin's first week at PCU went by pretty good. She spent most of her time either in class or at her brother's loft which was where she was on that particular Friday evening.

"What are you doing," Logan said slumped on his couch throwing back a beer.

"what do you mean what am I doing," Serena asked from the spot next to him textbook on her lap, "I'm getting a head start on next weeks reading."

"I mean why are you hanging out here," Logan said, "with your good for nothing excuse of a brother when you should be partying it up with your friends..."

"You said it yourself Logan," Serena said, "you're my brother...your stuck with me now weather you like it or not."

She smiled her sweet smile at him which made him wonder what he did good enough to deserve her.

"It was my fault though," Logan said, "with Cody and everything."

"I prefer not to dwell in the past," Serena said, "It depresses me."

Logan nodded.

"So how's your roommate been," Logan asked.

"Changing the subject huh," Serena said smiling.

"Well Georgie was here when...you know," Logan said, "and well has she said anything about it."

"She said your tastes in films suck," Serena said.

Logan glared at her.

"And she is wondering why you haven't been at Kelly's all week," Serena said, "She cares about you Logan."

"Yea," Logan said, "probably because I'm your brother and she felt obligated to...I'm scum and I know it."

"Your not scum," Serena said, "You've just made some bad judgment calls is all."

Logan leaned over to give the girl a hug. He never dreamed he would see the day when he'd have someone fighting in his corner, someone who believed in him.

--

At the diner Lulu was working behind the counter when the door opened and Spinelli entered.

"Greetings Blonde One," Spinelli said.

"Hey Spinelli," Lulu said, "So how was your first week."

"It was a bit challenging getting back into the swing of things," Spinelli said, "and balancing school work, being Stone Cold's go to guru, and planning a perfect second first date with the fair Serena..."

"But the Jackal is pulling through right," Lulu asked smiling.

"Ahh yes Blonde One," Spinelli said, "I the Jackal have accomplished everything I've set my mind out to do..."

"You're still nervous for tomorrow though," Lulu asked.

"Petrified," Spinelli said, "I mean last week my California Girl was nabbed by the Vengeful Vet and thank god nothing happened to her...but this time ...she will be there...and her roommate the Faithful Friend and Dispenser of Wisdom told me she reciprocates the Jackal's affections which is another first."

Lulu understood this whole heartedly. The young hacker had at one time wanted nothing more then to have her be his though all she wished was for friendship. In that period of time Lulu and Spinelli had become good friends despite the fact that more so then not they didn't see eye to eye.

Milo entered the diner and nodded at Spinelli acknowledging his presences before looking at Lulu.

"Hey," Milo said.

"Hey," Lulu said, "what are you doing slumming around here."

"Slumming," Milo questioned.

"I mean not being at the coffeehouse," Lulu said, "isn't hanging out at a rival establishment sac religious or something."

"No," Milo said laughing, "anyway what's you weekend schedule like."

"Are you trying to ask me out again," Lulu asked smiling.

"I might be," Milo said looking at Spinelli and getting an idea, "we could join Spinelli and Serena at Catacomb and try again with that double date thing."

Lulu looked at Spinelli then back at Milo.

"I would say yea to that," Lulu said, "but us being there might distract Spinelli and that wouldn't be good...it's his big night with Serena and I wouldn't want to impose."

"You two wouldn't impose Blonde One," Spinelli said, "The Jackal would be honored to share your company."

Milo smiled.

"See," Milo said, "so Catacomb tomorrow."

"No," Lulu said, "to Catacomb not to you."

"Jake's again," Milo said, "see if I can take you down this time at pool."

"Not a chance," Lulu said smiling.

"No to Jake's too," Milo said, "then where do you want to go."

"Jake's is fine, "Lulu said, "the not a chance referred to you beating me at pool...I'm sorry but your going down Mr."

--

Georgie sat in her dorm room. She didn't think her life would ever bring her to a spot that it was in at the moment. She had been a good girl yet overtime she let someone into her life it blew up in her face. First there was Dillon. She thought her first love; her High School sweetheart was it...was the one. But after he fell in love with Lulu she knew it was over. Then there was Spinelli. During the summer while he was pining over his Blonde One...Lulu yet again Georgie slowly began to fall for him. Though in the end they became friends she secretly wanted more...that was until she found out her roommate Serena liked him and that he in fact fell at first sight for Serena as well. She was happy for the couple and at the same time her life hit a turning point in the name of Logan Hayes. Sure Logan was another one of Lulu's followers and up until recently he was dating the blonde plus the fact that he was her roommate's half brother, yet something was drawing her to him. She didn't know what. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Georgie its Maxie," Maxie said, "can I come in."

The one thing Georgie enjoyed the most about moving into the dorms was that she didn't have to listen to her older sister's drama. However at the moment hearing Maxie wine was a pleasant distraction to her own ethical dilemma.

Georgie opened up the door as her sister barged in.

"Coop and you have another fight huh," Georgie asked out of instinct.

Maxie simply turned to her sister and opened he mouth.

"What is this I hear about you and Logan Georgie," Maxie asked.

"What did you hear," Georgie asked, "and from who."

"While Coop and Logan were saving Serena from their old war buddy," Maxie said, "Logan made it known that he moved on from Lulu...moved on to you...please tell me you're not sleeping with that sleaze."

"Logan's not a sleaze," Georgie said.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister," Maxie said, "let's see...Logan pretty much admitted he was using Lulu to piss off his father..."

Georgie knew this was true. She also knew that Logan grew to genuinely care about the Blonde and when the truth came out he wished they could have mad things work. In the end he settled for friendship.

"He said you were on a date the other night," Maxie said, "please tell me that wasn't true."

"I was at his place watching DVD's and having pizza," Georgie said, "he's my roommate's brother...we're friends...is it a crime to hang out on a Saturday with a friend."

"If the friend is Logan Hayes," Maxie said, "then yea it is."

"I'm nineteen years old," Georgie said, "and if I were to be more then friends with Logan would that even be your business."

"So you do like him as more then a friend," Maxie said.

"Yes," Georgie said, "no...I don't know Max I mean I know he's done horrible things but yet."

"But yet you have a big heart and see the good in people," Maxie said, "I get it...but if he breaks your heart I'll kill him."

Georgie smiled and was glad that in her own little way Maxie would support her relationship with Logan should she choose to accept it.

Serena entered and glared at Maxie, the person who stole Coop from her.

"I'm leaving," Maxie said before glaring at Georgie, "be careful."

Maxie left and Serena looked at her roommate.

"So how is Logan," Georgie asked.

"Still wallowing," Serena said, "but he asked about you."

"What did he ask," Georgie asked her curiously.

"He asked how you were," Serena said, "if you talked about him."

"And you said," Georgie questioned.

"I told him you thought his taste in films sucked," Serena said.

Georgie smiled at the roommate and gave a little laugh.

--

**TBC**

_To all my reviewers thanks and keep it up...any plot suggestions welcomed as I plan on ending the fic at the end of the gang's winter semester...ships will stay GLo, MiLu, SpinRena, and 3M..._


	14. The Second Chance

**Life Starts Now**

_This fic was loosely inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy..._

--

Spinelli nervously paced the floor of the penthouse as Jason entered.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "you are my nearest and dearest friend...the Jackal trusts your opinion no matter how harsh it may be."

Jason just looked at his friend waiting for him to get to some kind of point.

"I mean do I look ok," Spinelli asked, "do you think that the fair Serena will like the Jackal."

"I mean I haven't seen Serena in years," Jason said, "but from what you have been saying about her I have a feeling she will like you."

Spinelli nodded and headed to the door to head out and pick up Serena.

--

Serena came out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to change," Serena said.

"You've already changed five times," Georgie said.

"You only have one chance to make a good second first date," Serena said, "I want to make up for last week...breaking Spinelli's heart and all."

"Cody kidnapped you," Georgie said, "Spinelli knows you didn't mean to stand him up."

Serena nodded and changed the subject.

"So what are you doing tonight," Serena said, "getting a jump start on homework, volunteering at the Hospital, spending some time with my brother perhaps."

"I think I might stop by Logan's," Georgie said, "I don't know...should I."

"As his sister and your roommate," Serena said, "yea I think you should."

There was a knock on the door of the room suddenly breaking the girls out of there moment.

"Who is it," Georgie asked.

Spinelli standing outside wanted this night to work out for the best. He took a deep breath and began to open his mouth.

"It's Damian," Spinelli said, "I'm here to pick up Serena for our date."

Georgie opened the door.

She looked at her dear friend and a smile spread across her face. His hair was neatly combed and his clothes matched. In his hand he held a single red rose.

"hey Georgie,' Spinelli said, "So is your roommate ready."

Serena came to the doorway and smiled at him as he handed her the flower. She held it to her nose and smelled it before handing it to Georgie.

"Could you put this in a vase for me please and thank you," Serena said.

Georgie nodded and began to walk away but suddenly turned back.

"Do you think you two can wait a second," Georgie asked.

"Sure," Serena said, 'it's not like the opening act matters anyway right Spinelli."

The young man smiled and nodded.

"Do you think for at least tonight you could call me Damian," Spinelli asked.

Serena nodded as they waited for Georgie. The young girl returned, camera in hand.

"What are you doing," Serena asked.

"Taking a picture," Georgie said, "for posterity and all."

The new couple poised as Georgie took a few shots.

"Have fun you two," Georgie said.

They nodded and headed out.

A few minutes after they were gone Georgie grabbed a jacket and she too headed out. She only hoped that the man she wanted to see would be home and would want to see her as well.

--

Milo entered Jake's to see Lulu already there sitting at the bar.

"Where's your friend," Coleman asked.

"Spinelli," Lulu said, 'is on his own date tonight."

"I hope he has better luck with this week's girl," Coleman said.

"Actually," Milo said, "it's the same girl."

"So he forgave her for standing him up like that," Coleman asked.

"Actually," Lulu said before Milo cut her off.

"It was complicated," Milo finished.

Coleman simply nodded and turned to tend to his other customers.

"So," Lulu said, "are you prepared to get beaten by a girl...again."

"Bring it," Milo said grabbing a pool cue and smiling at his date.

--

Serena and Spinelli arrived at the popular night spot which was already crawling with PCU students waiting to listen to the band and letting off steam from their first week of classes.

"This place is crazy," Serena said.

"I know," Spinelli said, "do you want to stay or do you want to try to go someplace else or..."

"Here is fine," Serena said as they made there way inside.

When they got in they found one of the couches were vacant so they took a seat.

"Now what," Spinelli said, "I'm kind of new at this dating thing can't you tell."

"I would never of guessed Damian," Serena said, "I don't know...we could sit...people watch...maybe dance a bit later."

Spinelli looked at her with a nervous stare.

"Oh my god," Serena said, "you don't know how to dance do you."

"I can dance," Spinelli said, "just not well..."

He looked at the young coed's bumping and grinding on the dance floor.

"Just not like that," Spinelli said.

Serena stood up and took his hand.

"Come on Damian," Serena said, "just follow my lead."

Spinelli smiled at the blonde and obeyed.

--

Georgie now stood in front of an all too familiar studio apartment debating if she should knock on the door...to take a chance on the local bad boy...or to walk away and cut all her losses.

Logan was trying to relieve his boredom by doing pushups when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it," Logan asked.

"Georgie," Georgie said, "if I'm interrupting then I can come back another day...it's just..."

He opened the door his shirt only half buttoned. He grinned at the girl.

"Just what brown eyes," Logan asked.

"Would you laugh if I said I missed you," Georgie said, "I mean you haven't been to Kelly's in a week and..."

"and I know I shouldn't have done that," Logan said, "I should have at least had the decency to drop by to give that techno nerd my thanks for saving my sister...oh and to warn him that if he breaks her heart...well you know."

Georgie smiled. She liked this new Logan. Logan the concerned big brother, Logan the friend, Logan the guy she shouldn't be falling for but surprisingly was.

"I don't think he could break her heart," Georgie said.

"Anyway," Logan said, "you missed me huh."

"Well that," Georgie said, "and I was bored I mean my roommate and my BFF are off together on a date... my sister wrapped up with your ex BFF Coop."

"Don't forget Lulu," Logan said, "off rebounding with Sonny's bodyguard Milo."

"And then there is us," Georgie said.

"Then there is us," Logan repeated.

There was a moment of silence as his blue eyes locked with her brown.

Before Georgie knew what was happening she leaned in and kissed him.

Logan didn't know what to say. Georgie Jones the good girl, the police commissioner's daughter had just given him a kiss.

"You shouldn't have done that brown eyes," Logan said.

"Why not," Georgie whispered.

"I'm bad news," Logan said, "My past actions have already gotten my sister nabbed."

"Are there any other war buddies I need to worry about," Georgie asked.

"Just the one with your sister," Logan said, "but Coop is harmless really even if we are on the outs."

Georgie nodded.

"How about we just start as friends," Georgie said, "take it slow for now...I help enlighten you in the merits of Classic cinema...you help to bring out my more impulsive side."

"I'd like that," Logan said, "let's start tonight."

He picked up his phone and looked at her.

"Same toppings as last week," he asked.

She nodded and began to look for a DVD to watch.

--

Spinelli and Serena were on the dance floor.

"Now," Serena said, "just move your body to the music like this.

Serena began to move back and forth to the song. Spinelli soon mimicked her moves.

"Good," Serena said smiling.

The two moved to the music for a while until it slowed down a bit.

"Ok," Serena said, "want to sit down and wait for the music to quicken up again or..."

Spinelli shook his head and held out his hand for her to take.

As she took his hand he began to lead her on the floor.

_'So he's a good dancer after all,'_ Serena thought smiling. As he led her on the floor it felt as if they were the only two people at the crowed club. For the brief moment she forgot all about Cooper Barrett and how he broke his heart. Likewise Spinelli forgot all about how he once upon a time thought his heart would only beat for Lulu Spencer. As the song ended something happened that neither one expected. In the moment the two of them kissed. It was hard to tell who intended to kiss who but the kiss was perfect...the kind of kiss you would see in movies but never dream of experiencing for real. As they pulled back Spinelli whispered.

"Am I dreaming," Spinelli said, "because if I am don't wake me."

"Your not," Serena said.

"Then how can a guy like me," Spinelli said, "a socially inept computer hacker wind up with someone as beautiful and smart as you."

"I should ask something similar," Serena said, "how can a girl whose first heart has been broken too many times find someone as sweet and charming as you Damian."

They kissed again this time not as drawn out however just as passionate.

--

"Beat you," Milo said, "ha ha ha."

"Quit your bragging," Lulu said, "I let you win."

"Oh really," Milo said.

"Really," Lulu replied.

"Rematch then," Milo asked, "best out of three."

"You're on," Lulu said, "but first I'm parched."

They headed to the bar and ordered drinks from Coleman before sitting down.

"So," Milo said, "can I ask you a question and if I'm getting to personal tell me to shut up."

"Ask," Lulu said.

"What is this," Milo asked, "I mean am I your friend, rebound guy...what...I'd really like to know so I can keep my options open."

"You have options," Lulu asked.

"Not really," Milo said, "but hypothetically..."

"Hypothetically," Lulu said, "sure I broke things off with Logan but it was mutual...I mean it wasn't as if he ripped my heart out or anything. I'll love again."

"Just in time," Milo asked.

"I did agree to go on a second date with you," Lulu said, "though if you plan on always taking me out here for our dates I might have to change my mind."

"So this means," Milo asked.

"That if you called me your girlfriend," Lulu said, "I wouldn't deny it."

Milo smiled and kisses her cheek before grabbing his cue and heading back to the table for their re-match.

--

**TBC**

_I hope you liked this chapter...I think I'm mostly going to make this about SpinRena/GLo/and MiLu (though 3M will be implied I don't think their story will be featured as much at the moment unless I get an awesome idea)_

_After this chapter I'm at a block so ideas loved...I originally wanted to make this the gang's fall semester...should I still? What twists and turns would you like to see the couples go through (the only one I can think of is Spinelli meeting Scott as Serena's Boyfriend...also doing the Spin finds his true parentals and when Scott finds out he wants Serena to dump him...finally I DO plan a Logan/Coop make up session just I don't know how it should go_


	15. The Morning After

**Life Starts Now**

_This fic was loosely inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy..._

--

The next morning arrived as Georgie opened her eyes. She realized she wasn't in her dorm room or her room back at Mac's house but was on the couch of a very familiar studio apartment.

She looked down.

_'My cloths are on,'_ she thought, 'good sign.'

"Good," Logan said coming out of the kitchen holding a pot of coffee, "your up."

"Did we," Georgie asked.

"No," Logan said, "you fell asleep watching the movie and you just looked to damn peaceful to wake."

Georgie simply nodded.

"If you need to...want to go," Logan said, "I'd understand...but if you want to stay I made breakfast...you know it's the most important meal of the day."

He smirked and she shook her head. 'Why did he do this to me' she thought before getting up off the couch and reaching for her purse.

"I'd love to stay," Georgie said, "let me just use the bathroom to freshen up a bit...let me call Serena I'm sure she's wondering where the hell I am."

Logan nodded and watched the girl leave.

_'I don't want to use her as a rebound,'_ Logan thought, _'she's too good for me.'_

--

Jason was sitting downstairs at the penthouse looking over the contents from a folder on the table as Spinelli headed downstairs in a daze.

"Spinelli," Jason said, "I take it your in a good mood."

"a good mood would defiantly be an understatement," Spinelli said, "I'm in a greater then good mood...If one of Mr. Corinthos Sir's enemies were to bust in here right now and kill the Jackal I'd be dieing a happy man."

"So I take it your date went better then the last one did," Jason said. He was still not used to having the kid round even though they lived together for almost a year.

"It was the best night of my life," Spinelli said, "it all began when I picked up the fair Serena from her dorm. I don't think I have ever seen anyone that beautiful before in my life not even the Blonde One."

Jason just nodded waiting for him to get to the point. Spinelli went on to telling him about the crowed club and the dancing.

"And then," Spinelli said, "right there in the dance floor..."

"What happened Spinelli," Jason said getting annoyed that he wasn't getting to the point.

"The music ended and we wee in the moment," Spinelli said, "we kissed...and I don't mean the quick thank you fro being my best friend kiss on the cheek kind of kissing that the Blonde One did to me I mean passionate kissing that happens in the movies and that the Jackal would never imagine seeing in real life no less happening to him."

"So after you kissed," Jason asked.

Spinelli grinned.

"We were both like was it for real...and then," Spinelli said, "then we kissed again Stone Cold a second time...now I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Call her," Jason said, "tell her you had a good time...ask her out again..."

Spinelli nodded.

--

"Hello," Serena's voice rang out.

"You sound like you're in a good mood," Georgie said.

"Damian and I," Serena said, "I don't know what happened but we kissed and well...I want more."

"Your calling him Damian now," Georgie said, "anyway more...you want to have sex with the guy already."

"Who wants to have sex," Logan's voice rang in the background.

"Oh my god," Serena said, "you spent the night with Logan...I thought you were at your dad's."

"I fell asleep on his couch," Georgie said, "nothing happened."

"That must be a first," Serena said, "though I don't know allot about my big brother I know of his reputation."

"Change of subject," Georgie said, "you and Spinelli."

"It was amazing," Serena said, "magical...I'm defiantly over Cooper and he's defiantly over your friend Lulu."

"I'm glad," Georgie said, "so want me to come back to the dorm."

"Take your time," Serena said as she got a beep, "its Damian got to go."

Georgie hung up her cell and Logan smiled.

"My sister and Spinelli," Logan said, "you'd think I'd be annoyed but surprisingly."

"Surprisingly," Georgie asked.

"I think they'd be good for each other," Logan said, "my sister will up his cool quotient and he's not an ass like Coop or myself and I know he won't break her heart."

Georgie took a sip of her coffee and smiled.

"You're not an ass," Georgie said, "most of the time."

"You're just saying that because you kissed me," Logan said.

"No I mean it," Georgie said.

-

"Hey Serena," Spinelli said.

"Hey Damian," Serena said.

"You know you don't have to call me that anymore," Spinelli said.

"I want to," Serena said, "if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," Spinelli said, "anyway I had a great time at the club last night I thought we could do something again sometime."

"I'd like that," Serena said, "I'd like it allot."

The two talked and before long they were making plans for their next date.

--

Georgie and Logan finished breakfast as she began to clear the dishes.

"You don't have to do that," Logan said, "you're my guest."

"Force of habit," Georgie said smiling, "I called Lulu and thankfully she could cover my shift however this means I have to take hers this afternoon so I need to go back to the dorm to shower and change."

"We could shower here," Logan said grinning.

"Tempting," Georgie said, "but no."

"Another time then," Logan asked.

"In your dreams," Georgie said, "I want to hang out with you not have sex with you."

"But kissing's good," Logan asked.

"kissing's very good," Georgie said giving him a kiss before heading out."

Logan put his hand on the place Georgie's lips just touched.

_'I love you,'_ he whispered as she left.

--

**TBC**

Ok defiantly I'll be doing some time progressions but don't worry you'll know what has happened...I have a few ideas planed for the next chapters so if you keep reading and reviewing this then I'll keep writing.


	16. That Loving Feeling

**Life Starts Now**

This fic was loosely inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy...

--

A few weeks had passed and life was defiantly good for everyone at the moment. Georgie was at work at Kelly's and between waiting on customers was attempting to study with her friends.

"Earth to Serena," Georgie said trying to get her roommate's attention however she was too busy making goo goo eyes and playing footsie with Damian who was sitting next to her. In these past weeks a lot had changed for the young couple. First of all Spinelli insisted everyone call him Damian now. He was also working less and less on business for Jason and Sonny and was even thinking of moving out on his own and getting a real job. A part of him thought this change was brought on by the fact that he had a real girlfriend but part of him also knew he needed to grow up.

"What was the question," Serena asked.

A customer entered and Georgie looked at her.

"I was on problem 25," Georgie said, "but now I need to work."

The couple nodded and went back to flirting with each other like they were the only two people in the small diner.

Georgie immediately recognized the customer as Milo and smiled.

"Is Lulu here," Milo asked a smile on his face. Though they were taking things slow it was clear that the blonde waitress and the bodyguard were seeing each other.

Georgie shook her head.

"She has the night off," Georgie said, "were you planning on surprising her."

Milo nodded.

"Yea," he said, "does that sound cheesy."

"I think it's romantic," Georgie said.

"Speaking of romance," Milo said nodding toward Damian and Serena, "do they ever come up for air.'

Georgie giggled and shook her head.

"Take it easy on Spinelli," Georgie said, "oh I'm sorry Damian."

Milo shook his head.

"This is his first real relationship," Georgie continued, "I think there cute.'

"you wish he was being all mushy with you don't you," Milo asked, "I mean I know we're more of acquaintances then friends and still I doubt we talk enough to be considered even that...but...it's just."

"Just what," Georgie asked.

"Ever since Dillon," Milo said, "...you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks I guess," Georgie said caught off guard. Sure in the past few weeks her and Logan talked but beyond that they never mentioned her accidental sleepover or the kisses they shared. It was almost as if Logan wanted to forget things happened...like he still wanted Lulu.

"So seeing as how Lulu isn't here," Georgie began getting back on track, "can I take your order."

"No thank you," Milo said, "but we should talk more often."

Georgie nodded and watched Milo leave.

--

Upstairs Maxie sat on a chair and watched as Coop slept. As the young man opened his eyes he smiled at the young girl.

"What are you doing here," he asked.

"Mike trusts Georgie with the skeleton key to the whole place," Maxie said, "apparently it opens up the apartments too."

She grinned at him though he wasn't in the mood.

"What's wrong Coop," Maxie asked.

"it's just," cooper said, "you would think Logan and I would have made up by now...I mean we've fought before but never for this long...we were always like brothers and now..."

"Now he's a brother for real," Maxie said, "and speaking as someone with a younger sibling of there own...if someone hurts your sibling you are not quick to forgive."

"You mean how you and Lulu will never be besties because of how she slept with Dillon," Cooper asked.

"Exactly," Maxie said, "but according to my sister Logan is sweet on her."

"Yea," cooper said, "I still don't know why."

"She's a good girl," Maxie said, "it seems only natural good girl falls for bad boy and all that."

Cooper simply nodded and looked at the time.

"Shit," Cooper said, "I need to get ready to go to the station...by the way when are you going to tell your dad about us."

"How about at your graduation from the academy," Maxie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," he said giving her a quick kiss before kicking her out so he could get ready.

--

"So," Serena said breaking out of her daze to make conversation with her best friend and boyfriend, "Homecoming is coming up...it's on Halloween this year and there is going to be this big party."

"I don't know if I'll be able to make it," Georgie said, "that's Maxie's birthday."

"Drag the Mouthy One along," Damian said. Though he changed his name he still constantly rambled and used nicknames, "it will be one big party and it just wouldn't be the same without you Georgie."

"I'll try to come," Georgie said.

"Maybe you can ask my brother to come," Serena said smiling.

"Yes," Damian said, "you should defiantly ask the formerly unworthy one my fair Serena's big brother Logan to be your date."

"So this is a set up," Georgie asked.

"Maybe," Serena said, "and speaking of Logan I got to go meet him."

She kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and headed out as Maxie headed down into the diner.

"Spinelli," she bellowed as he glared at her, "I need to talk to my sister so shoo."

Damian didn't want to leave but at the same time he knew that the elder Jones sister needed some alone time so he left.

"What was so important that you had to kick my friends out," Georgie asked.

"Coop and Logan are still not talking," Maxie said, "and well...I'm dating Cooper and you my sister is close with Logan so I thought..."

"You thinking that's a first," Georgie said.

"Hey," Maxie said, "anyway I was thinking maybe we could set a double date for brunch or something in the near future."

"A double date would imply that Logan and I are a couple," Georgie said, "were just friends."

"Well think about it ok," Maxie said smiling.

"I will," Georgie said.

--

Serena entered her brother's apartment.

"When are you going to tell her," Serena asked.

"Huh," Logan asked dumbfounded.

"I mean you've been thinking it for weeks, "Serena said, "You love Georgie you need to tell her."

"But when," Logan asked, "how."

"It doesn't matter how," Serena said, "but as for the when the sooner the better...she likes you too."

"She does," Logan asked.

His sister nodded.

This was the best news that he heard and he couldn't wait to see what was to come.

--

**TBC...**

_I hope you liked this chapter...I have a bunch of ideas but am willing to hear your input...GLo becoming 'official' soon probably some MiLu..and a Logan/Coop apology coming up in future chapters_


	17. Homecoming

**Life Starts Now**

_This fic was loosely inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy...The idea for Spin's costume comes from the live journal community spinelligh where we continuously say that Spinelli in a suit is HOT_

--

Soon it was Halloween, the night of the big homecoming party. Maxie had told Georgie not to worry about it being her birthday, to go out with her friends. Georgie however knew the truth that Cooper was taking her into the city to celebrate.

Georgie was in the bedroom as Serena walked in her normally down to earth cloths replaced by a seductive looking outfit.

Georgie grinned at her roommate.

"Does Damian know your going to the party dressed like THAT," Georgie asked.

Serena rolled her eyes and looked at Georgie who was wearing a black cocktail dress and had her dark hair pulled up.

"I'm a bond girl," Serena said, "what are you supposed to be."

"I'm supposed to be Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffanies," Georgie said.

Serena nodded.

"So Logan," Serena said, "should I expect to see him at the party."

"He doesn't want to go to some college party," Georgie asked.

"You never asked," Serena said shaking her hair, "I want you to march right to my brother's apartment and not come to the party unless he's on your arm."

Georgie glared at the feisty blonde and knew she was serious.

As she opened the door to leave she saw Damian standing there dressed in a suit with his hair gelled back.

"Greetings," Damian said, "Breakfast at Tiffanies right."

Georgie nodded.

"James Bond," Georgie replied.

He nodded.

"So where are you off to in such a hurry," Damian asked, "I thought the three of us could go together to the party."

"I have things to do," Georgie said.

Damian nodded he knew exactly where the girl was running off to.

--

Maxie and Cooper were sitting in a small café overlooking Central Park.

"Happy Birthday," Cooper said to his girlfriend pulling out a box from his jacket pocket.

Maxie's eyes lit up at the sight of it.

"Cooper," Maxie said, "just taking me to the city was enough, you didn't need to get me anything."

He shook his head and opened up the box to reveal a silver locket in the shape of a heart.

"I'm giving you my heart Maxie Jones," Cooper said, "I know you have said time and time again you're a screw up but we all make mistakes, I mean me leading Serena on, working for Craig, making my best friend hate me..."

Maxie simply nodded.

"But you see past all that," Cooper continued, "and I see past your mistakes."

"And there have been so many," Maxie said trying not to cry.

"I love you," Cooper said.

"I love you too," she replied letting him place the locket around her neck.

--

Georgie arrived at Logan's door.

"It's Georgie," she said, "open up."

Logan opened the door and eyed the younger girl up and down. He defiantly liked what he saw.

"You didn't need to dress up to see me," Logan said grinning.

Georgie looked down at her outfit and cracked a smile of her own.

"The PCU homecoming game was this afternoon," Georgie said, "and there is a huge party tonight...being it's Halloween plus the fact we won."

Logan looked at her waiting for what she was going to say next.

"So go find yourself a costume and let's go," Georgie said.

"Are you asking me out on a date Miss Jones," Logan asked.

"Maybe I am," Georgie said a grin spreading across her face.

"It's impossible for me to get a costume at such short notice," Logan said, "so I guess we'll just have to stay in and have a little Halloween Party of our own."

She shook her head. And let herself into Logan's room and opened up his closet.

"What are you doing," Logan asked.

Georgie's brown eyes locked with Logan's blue ones and she simply said.

"Getting creative."

--

Serena and Damian were now at the party and were out in the middle of the dance floor having a blast.

"So," Damian said, "do you think that Georgie will get your brother to come?"

Serena simply nodded. She knew her brother had a weak spot for Georgie Jones and that she was head over heels for him she just didn't want others to know that. Suddenly Damian felt the tap of a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I cut in," Lulu asked.

Damian looked at the other Blonde who was dressed in a beautiful Victorian style gown then back at his girlfriend.

"You don't need my permission to dance with Lulu," Serena said.

Damian nodded and took the Blonde's hand.

"So how come we don't talk anymore," Lulu asked.

Damian simply shrugged.

"I don't know Blonde One," Damian said, "I was about to ask you the very same thing."

"so you and Serena," Lulu said, "I never thought I'd see the day when the Jackal finally got the girl but look at you...you've really changed from the geek from Tennessee who I met almost a year ago,"

"I'm still that geek," Damian said, "I've just grown up that's all...and has it been almost a year already."

"Time fly's when we're having fun," Lulu said smiling a man dressed as a pirate headed over.

"Can I have my girlfriend back now," Milo asked.

Lulu looked into her boyfriend's eyes and smiled.

"I asked him," Lulu simply said.

Milo then realized that the man dancing with his girlfriend was Damian Spinelli and he nodded.

"Take your time," Milo said turning to Spinelli and giving him a friendly smile.

Spinelli smiled back as Milo walked away.

Serena was standing in a corner as Georgie entered the party.

"Come alone," Serena asked.

Georgie shook her head.

"Logan's just parking his car," Georgie said.

Soon Logan entered the room dressed in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

"So big brother," Serena said, "you do know it's a costume party."

He looked at his date then back to his sister.

"I'm James Dean," Logan said, "it was the best I could do in a pinch."

Serena nodded as Damian came over.

"So you made it," Damian said smiling at Logan, "good...I was worried that you'd think this little party was beneath you."

Logan gave the younger man a playful slug to which Damian, now in pain rubbed the spot.

"Easy there Hayes," Damian said.

Logan just let out a little laugh. In the past few weeks him and the young hacker were becoming friends.

"So Spinelli," Logan said, "have you given any thought to my offer."

Serena eyed her boyfriend and brother.

"Am I missing something," she asked.

"Well as you know," Damian began, "the Jackal is looking for a new place of residence...I mean I like my regrettably pink room at Stone Cold's but it's time I moved out on my own."

"And I suggested that he moved in with me," Logan said, "I mean I have the space...and I was planning on getting a roommate so I thought why not ask someone I know."

"I don't know how I'd feel," Serena said, "my boyfriend and my brother."

"It would be just like you and Georgie," Logan said, "I mean sure Georgie isn't my girlfriend..."

He paused and smiled at the brown eyed girl

"Yet," he continued grinning.

"If this is your way of asking to be my boyfriend," Georgie said, "I wouldn't mind...In fact I've just been waiting for your morning period to be over."

"Morning period," Logan asked.

"The period of time where by dating you I wouldn't just be your rebound from Lulu," Georgie said.

Logan nodded in understanding.

"Lulu has Milo," Logan said, "your sister has Coop, my sister has the Jackal over there...and I want you."

"I want you to," Georgie said smiling as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

--

**TBC**

_I hope you liked this chapter...coming soon: Maxie finding out GLo is official during the double date brunch also some SpinRena drama_


	18. Love and Family

**Life Starts Now**

_This fic was loosely inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy..._

--

A few days passed as Georgie arrived at Logan's door.

"Hey you," Logan said giving his girlfriend a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Hey," Georgie said kissing him back, "are you ready to do this."

"Do we have to," Logan asked.

"I promised Maxie that we would," Georgie said, "she tells me Coop had been a mess since...why are you fighting again."

"Let's see," Logan said, "Coop cheated on my sister with your sister, he told Lulu the only reason I had dated her was to piss off my dad..."

"but things have changed," Georgie said running her hand through his hair, "I mean you and Lulu retained your friendship, I mean she's with Milo your with me...and your sister got over her heartbreak and is very much in love with Damian..."

"Don't remind me about that one ok," Logan said.

"Shut up," Georgie said.

"Care to make me," Logan asked seductively.

"Tempting," Georgie said, "But if we don't get to the Metro Court soon my sister will be calling me every ten seconds."

With that Georgie's cell phone began to ring.

"Speak of the Devil," Georgie said looking at her caller ID, "hey...yea we're coming...ok bye."

-

Damian entered Kelly's to see Serena sitting at a table with an Orange Soda already waiting for him.

"So have you set a date yet," Serena asked as her boyfriend sat down.

"A date," Damian asked.

"To move in with Logan," Serena said, "I mean I still can't believe you two as roommates after hearing about your history."

"That's what it is," Damian said, "history...it's in the past...anyway enough about me lets talk about you...how are your midterms going."

"Good I guess," Serena said, "and yours."

"I forgot how hard school was," Damian said, "I've got a huge web design project due next week...do you think if I turn in the Saga of Stone Cold it would be considered cheating..After all I made it a while ago."

"But you made it," Serena said smiling.

--

Logan and Georgie entered the hotel and spotted Maxie and Georgie.

"Finally," Maxie said

Logan looked at his watch and then at Maxie.

"Ever hear of fashionably late," Logan commented.

Maxie gave him a dirty look before walking into the restaurant and joining Cooper.

"Logan," Cooper began, "before you sit down let me just say that I'm sorry that I did all those things to piss you off...your like a brother to me and well I miss you man."

Logan smiled. He didn't want to admit it but he missed Cooper as well.

"I missed you too," Logan said, "but you need to promise me something Barrett."

"What is that," Cooper asked afraid.

"You need to promise me you will never hurt the people who are near to me again," Logan said eyeing Maxie, "and that includes your current girlfriend."

Maxie looked shocked at hearing Logan's concern for her as she eyed Georgie.

"You didn't tell her," Logan whispered as he took a seat.

"Tell me what," Maxie said prepared for what was to come.

"Logan and I are officially a couple now," Georgie said, "say what you will about him Max but Logan is a real nice guy once you crack the surface."

"So how long have you been official with my sister," Maxie questioned Logan, "and by official does that mean..."

"Since Halloween," Georgie said, "and no we haven't had sex...sex ruins things and I don't want to ruin what Logan and I have."

"Come on Brown Eyes," Logan said to her seductively, "you know you want me."

He leaned over and kissed her neck passionately.

Georgie blushed a bit. She knew she did in fact want him...and badly. It was then that she made a silent vow with herself. If she could obstain form sexual activities with Logan until Christmas she'd defiantly reward herself.

"God get a room you too," Maxie said.

"You'd think your sister wouldn't mind a PDA," Logan whispered.

"She just hasn't warmed up to the notion of Logan Hayes dating her baby sister," Georgie said, "give it time."

Logan nodded and backed off his girlfriend a bit to enjoy brunch.

--

"So," Serena asked Damian, "what are your plans for thanksgiving...are you going to Tennessee or are you staying here in town."

"Most likely staying," Damian said, "why."

"It's just..," Serena said, "well..."

"Well," Damian said, "go on."

"It's just my dad wants to have this big dinner," Serena said, "I don't know why but I bet Logan has something to do with it."

"I'd bet your right," Damian said, "That your devious dad has some kind of hidden agenda...anyway is this you asking me to your family dinner."

Serena smiled.

"It will be fun," Serena said, "and my whole extended family will be coming...I mean I just know Lucy will adore you...and..."

Damian placed his hand on his rambling girlfriend's mouth.

"I'd be honored to be a part of your family's festivities," Damian said.

Serena gave him a hug. Damian never really mentioned his family to her so he hoped that this gathering would help him to open up to her.

--

**TBC**

_I know I could have done so much more...in the next chapter or 2 I'll build up to thanksgiving as well as I will hopefully add more MiLu fluff_


	19. Housewarming

**Life Starts Now**

_This fic was loosely inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy..._

* * *

A few days later midterms had ended and Damian was finally moving out of the regrettably pink room and into Logan's place.

"Are you sure you really want to do this," Jason asked as the younger man was carrying the last of his things down the stairs.

"Are you going to miss me Stone Cold," the younger man asked.

"There's that," Jason said, "and the fact that you know Logan isn't one of my favorite people."

"The former unworthy and the Jackal have surprisingly become friends," Damian said, "partially due to the fact that I'm involved with his sister the fair Serena."

Jason simply nodded. He had seen how much the boy had changed and grew up in the past few months since he met the young girl. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and as if she could hear them Serena stood in the doorway.

"Hey Damian," Serena said, "Care for any help."

Damian nodded and handed the blonde a box.

"Nice to see you again Serena," Jason said.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Morgan," Serena said.

"You do know you can call me Jason," Jason said.

Serena nodded and smiled at the enforcer before helping her boyfriend move out.

--

Lulu was sitting at the coffeehouse when Milo entered from the back.

"So who's slumming now," Milo said flirtatiously before joining the Blonde at the table.

"The coffee here is so much better then Kelly's," Lulu said, "plus I enjoy the view."

Milo could tell she was flirting back and he smiled.

"So," he asked, "midterms over."

"So," she replied, "any mob wars looming."

"You know that's confidential," Milo whispered to her.

"Sorry," Lulu said, "but yes midterms are done...why do you ask."

"Because I was wondering," Milo said, "maybe we could go out for real...not just pool at Kelly's or a costume party at the university."

"What do you have in mind," Lulu asked intrigued.

"I don't know," Milo said, "the Metro Court perhaps..."

Lulu smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to go out with you," Lulu said.

--

Georgie and Logan were cuddling on the couch just waiting for Damian and Serena to come.

"So," Logan asked, "want to...you know...while I still have this place to myself."

"Logan," Georgie began, "I-I can't."

"You can't or you won't," Logan said.

"A bit of both," Georgie said, "I've made it clear to you before I don't want this relationship to become all about sex and not about us."

"You're really torturing me aren't you," Logan said kissing her.

"Christmas eve," Georgie simply said.

"Huh," Logan asked.

"Christmas Eve," Georgie replied, "if we can restrain ourselves till then well...for Christmas I'll give myself to you."

Logan smiled. He liked the way her mind worked and he agreed to not sleep with her until the holiday.

There was then a knock on the door.

"Logan we're here," Serena said.

Logan excused himself from Georgie and opened the door taking the box that Serena held.

"Sit down sis," Logan said, "let the men do all the work."

Serena didn't want to argue with her brother so she obeyed and sat down with Georgie while the two boys unloaded Damian's things.

-

A few hours had passed and Damian was alone in his new room while Logan and the girls were in the common area. He was unpacking a box when an envelope fell out of a book he dropped.

The young man picked it up and looked at it.

_'Eventually the truth needs to come out,'_ he thought, _'who I really am...'_

He shrugged off the thought of telling Serena about his dark family ties for the moment. This was supposed to be a good day and he didn't want his secret pain to ruin it.

When he re-entered the common room he noticed that they had more guests then just their girlfriends. Cooper, Maxie, Lulu, and Milo were now there along with a bunch of pizza and DVD's.

"Logan made some calls," Serena said in noticing Damian's shocked expression, "he thought we should have a little housewarming party."

Damian smiled at his former foe.

"Thank you," he said before realizing that Milo and Lulu were dressed up, "Blonde one, aren't you and Milo a bit overdressed for Pizza and DVD's."

"Actually," Lulu said, "we can't stay...we were on our way to the Metro Court and thought we'd just stop by."

"Well I'm glad you did," Damian said giving her a hug.

She smiled and then turned to leave with Milo. A part of her wishing she could have stayed with her friends and a part of her wanting to have a real date with a great guy like Milo Giambetti, the later winning out.

**--**

**TBC**

_Ok I don't know if thanksgiving will be the next chapter or not but I hope you all are still liking this..._

_--_

_Shout out to **loveprincess2** for adding this to the C2 **The beloved mob and thier princesses**_


	20. Turkey Day Part 1

**Life Starts Now**

_This fic was loosely inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy..._

--

Damian sat on the edge of his bed. He had a lot to be thankful for that year. New friends, a new girlfriend, pretty much a whole new life. There was a knock on his bedroom door suddenly breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Spinelli are you awake," Logan asked from the other side of the door.

"Yea," Damian said, "come in."

His roommate entered the room and eyed him.

"You're not going to dinner today looking like that," Logan said of Damian's plad pajama bottoms and white t-shirt. Logan was already dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark green dress shirt.

"Your sister would kill me if I showed up to meet your family in my pajamas," Damian said, "I was just thinking that's all."

"About what," Logan asked.

"Life," Damian said, "a little bit over a year ago I was in the wrong place at the wrong time...then Stone Cold and the Blonde One came along and turned my world upside down."

"I'm sure you turned Jason and Lulu's world around yourself," Logan said.

Damian nodded.

"Anyway then as the summer ended I met your sister," Damian said, "after that..."

"You realized you found the missing piece of the puzzle," Logan said.

"How did you know that," Damian asked.

"I felt the same why when I opened up to Georgie," Logan said.

"I defiantly see the change in you since you and the Faithful Friend became a couple," Damian said, "now if you excuse me I need to get ready...it's not everyday you get to make a first impression."

Logan nodded and left Damian to get ready.

As soon as Logan left Damian picked up the envelope and rolled his eyes.

--

Georgie paced the floor of the apartment.

"Georgie," Serena said, "what's wrong."

Georgie looked at her friend and roommate and cracked a smile.

"It's nothing," Georgie said, "It's just that Logan is the first serious boyfriend that I've had since Dillon and I think I'm moving too fast."

"I don't think so," Serena said, "besides you make my brother happy."

"He makes me happy too," Georgie said giving her roommate a hug and heading into the bathroom to get ready.

--

Lulu sat in her room listening to the commotion downstairs. Edward was yelling at someone saying something about the family finally having a real turkey dinner. Lulu rolled her eyes and picked up her cell phone.

"Hey did I wake you," Lulu said.

"No," Milo said, "I've been up what's wrong."

"Who said something was wrong," Lulu said.

"Well why else would you be calling me this early on thanksgiving," Milo asked.

"Because I could really use the company today," Lulu said, "I mean Dillon is gone, I doubt that Lucky will show up at the Quartermaines and I just can't get through the day without memories of last year."

Milo knew how last Thanksgiving Lulu and her family gave Laura a perfect family Christmas because she was about to relapse and wouldn't make it through the holiday.

"As much as I'm going to regret this," Milo said, "I'll be there."

"Thanks," Lulu said hanging up and heading downstairs to tell the family to set an extra seat.

--

Damian was now ready though he was back in his room looking at the envelope again. He opened his draw and placed it inside thinking that today of all days he shouldn't dwell on what he didn't have but to be thankful for what he did have. Logan then came to his doorway and looked his roommate over.

"Knock knock," Logan said, "so are you ready to get going and pick up the girls."

Damian nodded and headed out to meet his girlfriend.

--

Lulu could tell that her boyfriend had arrived when she heard more screaming from downstairs.

"What the hell are you doing here," Tracy said.

"Spanky,"Luke was saying, "is that anyway to greet your step daughter's boyfriend?"

"It's good to see you again Mr. Spencer," Milo said. He knew that the Quartermaines didn't like him because of his connection to sonny but at least Luke seemed to be making an effort for his daughter's sake.

Lulu came down the stairs and gave him a hug.

"Thank you," Lulu whispered to him.

"You're going to owe me big time," Milo whispered back kissing her cheek.

Lulu nodded and led her boyfriend into the house and hoped for the best.

--

The girls' doorbell rang as Georgie went to get the door. Logan immediately pulled her into a kiss taking her off guard. As her brown eyes locked with his blue he gave her an apologetic look.

"Too much," he asked innocently.

She shook her head.

"Do I look alright," Georgie said, "I mean I already know your father and Lucy and everyone but I still want to make a good impression as your girlfriend and everything."

Logan eyed Georgie up and down and smiled.

"You look great," Logan said, "and you sis look wonderful as well."

"Thank you," Serena said giving her bother a hug before heading over to Damian.

"And you don't look so bad yourself."

"Do you think your mother will approve," Damian said, "and that your father would accept the Jackal as your boyfriend?"

Serena smiled before kissing him on the cheek. He knew it was a yes. The two boys then took there dates and proceeded to the hotel where the family dinner was being held.

--

**TBC**

_You didn't think I'd go right into the dinner without a teas did you...well look for the dinner(s) to come in the next chapter also what should be the information in the envelope...should it be who spin's parents are and if yes then who should they be_


	21. Turkey Day Part 2

**Life Starts Now**

_This fic was loosely inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy..._

* * *

The foursome arrived at the Metro Court and were immediately greeted by Scott.

"Hi princess," Scott said giving Serena a hug, "son."

He shook Logan's hand and eyed Georgie and Spinelli.

"Dad," Logan said, "you know Georgie Jones right." Scott nodded.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Baldwin," Georgie said smiling

"Nice seeing you again too," Scott said, "though shouldn't you be spending the Holliday with your own family?"

Georgie smiled before looking at Logan.

"You never told him," Georgie whispered.

"Told me what," Scott asked his son curiously.

"Dad," Logan said, "Georgie is my girlfriend."

The smile that appeared on Scott's face told Logan he approved.

"Let me guess Serena," Scott said, "that freak show is your boyfriend."

"Damian is not a freak show," Serena said, "he's really matured since we first started to see each other."

"And how long ago was that," Scott asked.

"Late September," Serena muttered under her breath.

Scott nodded and knew he would later have to sit the young hacker down for a man to man later that evening.

"Anyway," he said, "Lucy and your sister are inside."

"Wait," Logan said, "her sister, I thought you said my other sister Karen was killed in a car accident."

"Sadly Karen was killed," Scott said, "but Serena has another sister."

Both boys looked at the young blonde.

"Her name is Kristina," Serena said, "Lucy adopted her...she's not my sister by blood but we grew up together she's twelve and is looking forward to meeting both of you guys."

Logan and Spinelli nodded as the foursome headed toward the dinning room.

"Not so fast," Scott said grabbing Spinelli by the collar.

Serena glared at her father.

"Go on," Spinelli said.

--

Meanwhile at the mansion Milo and Lulu sat close together as they sat at the table. The family had finally managed to have a turkey dinner on the table that wasn't burned, stolen, eaten by the dogs, given to the less fortunate, or any of the countless other reasons that the family was forced to have pizza every year though there was still a couple pizza's on the table for traditions sake.

"I see you finally managed to get a Turkey on the table," came a familiar sounding voice from behind Lulu.

"I thought you said he wasn't coming," Milo whispered.

Lulu playfully slugged him telling him to play nice with her step brother.

"Son," Tracy said smiling, "so Hollywood not what you thought and you've come back to us."

"Wouldn't you like that," Dillon said, "but no mom it's the holydays and I thought I would spend them with the family."

"So," Monica asked, "does this mean you're staying till the New Year."

"Actually," Dillon said, "I leave tomorrow, but I plan on spending two weeks here for Christmas and New Years."

Smiles and comments came from around the table as Dillon took a seat. When he sat was when he noticed his step sister's date.

"So you wound up choosing Milo huh," Dillon said, "I would of thought you'd be with Spinelli."

Lulu smiled.

"Spinelli will forever be one of my dearest friends," Lulu said, "but as a couple we could of never worked out...anyway I was with Logan first but you know what they say you need to kiss a few frogs before you find your prince."

Lulu gave Milo a kiss on the cheek which caused Dillon to roll his eyes.

"Besides," Lulu continued, "Logan is so much happier with Georgie then he ever was with me."

Dillon tried not to spit out the liquid in his mouth at hearing this.

"Georgie and LOGAN," Dillon said trying not to laugh, "You and Milo...next you're going to tell me Spinelli wound up with Maxie."

"Serena Baldwin actually," Lulu said, "Maxie is still with Coop."

Dillon nodded and rolled his eyes.

_'Man things have hanged.'_ He thought.

--

Serena, Logan, and Georgie entered the dinning room and an older woman immediately gave Serena a hug.

"So how's school been Pumpkin Head," Lucy said.

Serena rolled her eyes at hearing her childhood nickname.

"Fine," Serena said.

Lucy then looked at Logan and embraced him.

"You must be Logan," Lucy said, "I've heard so much about you."

"What kinds of things," Logan asked curiously.

"Good things," Lucy said, "don't worry."

Logan nodded and Lucy turned to Georgie.

"Georgie Jones," Lucy said, "look at you all grown up."

"It's nice to see you again Lucy," Georgie said.

"I hear your Serena's roommate," Lucy said, "you girls keeping out of trouble."

Georgie and Serena nodded.

"So," Lucy asked, "any guys."

Logan smirked a bit.

"Georgie," Lucy said, "you and Logan."

"Yea huh," Georgie said.

"Dad doesn't know," Logan said.

"Why not," Lucy said, "I'm sure he'd love you dating a great girl like the young Miss Jones here."

Logan nodded as a young girl with long dark curls came to the table and hugged the blonde.

"I've missed you," Kristina whispered to her sister.

"I miss you too," Serena said.

"So then next semester are you going to transfer back," Kristina asked.

"I don't miss you that much," Serena said, "but I miss you allot."

Kristina nodded and looked at Logan.

"So is this Logan or Damian," Kristina said, dragging out the second name in a sing song voice.

"I'm Logan," Logan said, "your brother I guess."

Kristina hugged him.

"I've always wanted a big brother," Kristina said, "Serena told me you were from Texas, can you ride a horse I've always wanted to learn to ride a horse."

"I wouldn't go signing me up for any rodeos or anything," Logan said, "but I'm ok...maybe I'll take you some time."

"I'd like that," Kristina said.

"So," Lucy said turning now to Serena, "who is this Damian and why haven't you told me of him."

"Damian is my boyfriend," Serena said, "Dad is giving him a talk though now so god knows if he'll be staying with us."

--

_Meanwhile outside-_

"Spinelli," Scott said, "what are your intentions with my daughter."

The young man took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"by intentions you mean what exactly," Spinelli said, "if you mean have we...well you know then no and I don't intend to unless she wants and even then I'd be scared to death having only made love one time previously and not under the best of circumstances."

Scott nodded. He liked how this boy, despite how weird he came off to be, was a real gentleman and respected his daughter.

"And the future," Scott asked, "what about that."

"Do you mean my plans on the future with your lovely daughter or my own personal plans in general," Spinelli asked.

"Your plans," Scott said.

Spinelli nodded.

"well you know I rule cyberspace but after taking a year off of school to work with Stone Cold...I mean Jason I though what could I do with just being Tec support for the rest of my life, and mob Tec support at that."

Scott nodded.

"don't get me wrong I love Sto-Jason, he's a great friend and all but I needed more in my life," Spinelli said, "so now I'm back at school taking some web design classes which are surprisingly challenging as well as advertising classes and well I don't know maybe I'll go to the city and be a big shot ad executive one day who knows."

Scott smiled at him and gave him a pat on the back. For someone as offbeat as Spinelli he had a good head on his shoulders and was a worthy boyfriend of his little girl. And with that he led the young man into the dinning hall where the rest of the family was already eating.

--

Milo and Lulu where done with there meal and along with Dillon they were sitting under the stars in Lila's rose garden telling stories.

"Kidnapped," Dillon said.

Lulu nodded.

"But in rescuing her from Cody," Lulu said, "I think that was what brought us all together as the friends we are now."

Dillon nodded.

"You know Spinelli and the formerly Unworthy One are now roommates," Milo said.

"Well he goes by Damian now most of the time," Lulu said, "and surprisingly more so then not uses people's real names."

Dillon was shocked.

"I wish I could see this for myself," Dillon said, "though I'd probably die of shock."

"You'll see on Christmas," Lulu said, "along with Georgie and Logan."

"Now those two I HAVE to see," Dillon said.

The trio spent the rest of the evening talking and reminiing of the past good times and bad as well a planning some fun activities for winter break.

--

After meeting Lucy and Kristina and answering a barrage of questions Spinelli felt like part of the family.

"You had a pet duck," Spinelli said shocked as Serena was telling about growing up.

Serena nodded as the family continued to tell Spinelli and Logan about the past and the vast history that Lucy once had in town.

"So what was it like to have Tracy as your mother in law," Lucy asked Georgie.

"If I didn't love Dillon so much back then I don't know how I could have managed," Georgie said, "but I sure gave her hell."

Lucy smiled and high fived the young girl.

"So she's married to Luke now," Lucy said, "stranger things have happened."

"Like my boy over here with Spencer's daughter," Scott said, "thankfully he's come to his scenes."

Logan shook his head.

"You know," Logan said, "it was once Lulu and I were splitsville that daddy dearest over here reached out to me...was that just a coincidence."

"It was actually," Scott said, "weather Lulu was with you or not I wanted to be on good terms with you because Serena was coming."

Logan nodded.

He loved the crazy family that was thrust upon him and was glad that Georgie was by his side. Spinelli also enjoyed being part of a family. When it was just him and his granny the holidays weren't that big at all. However now he knew the truth, who his family was who, the man he was becoming was...and he only hoped that next thanksgiving would be filled with just as much family love. Hell he hoped that by Christmas he'd be with his real family.

"I would love to stay," Serena said getting up," but I need to go home and crash so that I can be ready for the shopping that mom and I have planed tomorrow."

Scott rolled his eyes.

_'What is it with women and sales,'_ he thought giving his daughter a hug and shaking Spinelli's hand.

"Damian," Scott said causing Spinelli to turn around, "we should get together sometime."

"I'd like that," Spinelli said.

The young couple left with Georgie and Logan soon following.

Scott turned to Lucy and Kristina and smiled. Even though he wasn't present in Serena's life as much as he wanted to be and wasn't present in Logan's at all it was in that moment that he realized that despite all that his kids turned out pretty damn good.

--

**TBC**

_OK within the next chapter or two Spinelli's father will be reviled and it won't be a character I've made to be his father in past fics( Ned or AJ) either...it will be a real fun twist to the tale...and no it won't be Scott or Kevin I'll give you THAT much_

_So Guess and review_


	22. Living A Lie

**Life Starts Now**

_This fic was loosely inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy..._

* * *

Damian was glad that Thanksgiving had gone over the way it did. Lucy welcomed him into the fold with open arms, Cristina thought of him as another big brother, and even Scott approved of him dating his baby girl. He felt he had definitely come a long way in the past year. As he sat at his usual table at the coffee house he closed his eyes for a moment to reflect on it all. Had it really only been a year ago that he had made Port Charles his permanent residence, it had felt like he'd been there forever.

His moment was soon broken up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man long time no see," Milo said heading behind the counter and fixing himself a drink before re-joining Damian.

"I know," Damian said, "so how was Thanksgiving, the Blonde One said you spent it with her dysfunctional family."

Milo nodded thinking back to a few days prior.

"It was eventful," Milo said, "I think Luke is warming up to me...the wicked step mother on the other hand..."

"It's not you," Damian said, "Tracy hates everyone."

Milo nodded at that reassuring comment.

"So," Milo asked, "any plans for Christmas."

"Let me think about finals first," Damian said pointing at the text book that was lying out in front of him on the coffee table.

Milo nodded. He had always thought Damian was a genius, that school came naturally to him...apparently he thought wrong.

"So then asking about New Years Eve would be out of the question," Milo asked.

Damian nodded.

"Well when you're ready to make a plan don't," Milo said, "Lulu and I are planning to have a party."

"Really," Damian asked interested.

"Ok so she doesn't know yet," Milo said, "but when I ask her..."

"Ask me what," Lulu said entering the coffeehouse and putting her arm around her boyfriend before giving him a kiss on his cheek, "hey Spinelli."

"Hey Blonde One," Damian replied.

"I'm thinking that we should host a New Years Party," Milo said, "I can talk to Max about asking Carly if we can use the hotel...or we could have it at Kelly's...or..."

Lulu gave him a kiss on the lips to quiet him.

"I love it," Lulu said joining the two men in her life, her boyfriend and best friend.

--

Serena was standing over her desk fishing through her jewelry box.

"Where is it," she said in a panicked tone as Georgie entered the room.

"Georgie," Serena asked, "have you seen my silver locket."

"No why," Georgie asked.

"b-because it was my moms," Serena said, "and well..."

Serena tried not to tear up. The locket was the only reminder she had of Dominique and it was her good luck charm.

"Well," Georgie asked.

"It is sort of a good luck charm," Serena said, "and I have an exam tonight."

"When was the last place you saw it," Georgie asked.

"I remember taking it off the other night when I slept over Damian and Logan's," Serena said as Georgie rolled her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," Serena said, "you've spent overnights their too...I slept on the couch don't worry."

Georgie nodded.

"Do you want me to stop by on my way to Kelly's," Georgie asked.

Serena shook her head.

"I'll call," Serena said.

Georgie nodded and began to head out before stopping in the doorway.

"Tell Logan I love him," Georgie said.

Serena nodded and watched her roommate leave.

-

Logan was in the living room lifting weights when the phone rang. He wiped the sweat off his brow and threw back a sip of water before answering.

"Hello," Logan said.

"Hey Lo," Serena said.

"Hey sis," Logan said, "are you calling to talk to me or Damian."

"You...well unless Damian hasn't left yet" Serena said, "anyway the other night I think I left my silver locket at your place."

"Where was the last place you saw it," Logan asked.

"Damian's nightstand," Serena said.

Logan nodded before answering.

"Hold on," Logan said placing the phone on the table and looking in his roommate's room for the locket. Upon entering he saw the silver piece of jewelry sparkling on the counter next to an envelope. As he reached for the chain he accidentally knocked over the envelope causing the contents to spill. Logan picked up the envelope and its contents but not before eyeing something.

_'No way,'_ Logan thought as he read the paper, _'he's her bother.'_

He walked back into the living room. He wanted to tell Serena the dirt he found out about Damian however he didn't know if it would be right.

"Serena are you still there," Logan asked.

"Yea huh," Serena asked, "so did you find it."

"I did," Logan said.

"Well I'm meeting Damian at the coffeehouse before my exam so," Serena said.

"I'll bring it over there," Logan said, "see you later sis."

"Bye," Serena said hanging up

--

"Milo," Lulu said finishing her coffee and noticing that Damian was trying to study, "as a college student myself I can tell when someone wants to be left alone to immerse themselves in knowledge."

"Immerse," Damian said, "that's a big word coming from your mouth."

"Handing around you is always a vocabulary lesson," Lulu said, "plus taking a writing course helps."

Damian nodded and bid his friends goodbye as he watched the light of his life Serena enter.

"I missed you," he said standing up to greet her with a kiss.

"Not half as much as I missed you," Serena said.

"Don't make plans for New Years Eve," Damian said, "Milo and Lulu are having a party."

"I'll mark my calendar," Serena said.

"So are you ready for that exam," Damian asked.

Serena spotted Logan approaching through the glass doors and nodded.

"I am now," Serena said.

-

Georgie was now at Kelly's hoping that Logan would show up and keep her company as she worked her shift. However instead of Logan her sister Maxie entered.

"Georgie thank god you're here," Maxie said, "It sucks you not living at Mac's anymore I miss talking to you."

"It's not like I moved to another country," Georgie said, "you could drop by the dorm, pick up the phone..."

"Whatever," Maxie said, "is Coop here or at the station?"

"I believe at the station why," Georgie asked.

"Good," Maxie said, "hopefully he'll stay there for a while."

"Trouble in paradise," Georgie asked.

"I think I'm pregnant," Maxie said, "and for real this time not to pull a scam like I did with Lucky that time."

Georgie nodded and waited for sister to say something to prove her suspicion.

"I'm late," Maxie said.

"Did you take a test," Georgie asked.

"I will," Maxie said, "but if I am pregnant what should I do."

"Cross the bridge when you get to it," Georgie said shrugging.

"I knew you'd say something like that," Maxie said, "so when is your shift over so we can go to the hospital together."

It was then that Milo and Lulu entered the diner.

"Lulu are you busy," Maxie asked.

"I actually was just picking up my check and going to the movies with Milo," Lulu said.

"Change of plans," Maxie said untying her sister's apron and tossing it to Lulu, "your covering for Georgie...we have a family emergency."

Lulu politely smiled and agreed to take over; she owed it to Georgie for all the times that she covered for her.

-

"Good Afternoon Love Birds," Logan said eyeing Damian, "great now you got me talking like you."

Damian simply shrugged and smiled.

"Here is your good luck charm sis," Logan continued as clasped the chain on Serena's neck.

"Thank you," she mouthed, "anyway I'm off...wish me luck."

"Luck," Damian said kissing her goodbye and watching her leave.

Once Serena was out of the coffeehouse and out of the two boy's eye line Logan took a seat across from his roommate and pulled the envelope from his pocket out and slammed it on the table.

"So," Logan said, "how long have you known you were Frisco Jones's son."

--

**TBC**

_I hope you liked the twist in events..._

_Comments and ideas loved_


	23. Twisted Road

**Life Starts Now**

_This fic was loosely inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy..._

* * *

"So," Logan said, "how long have you known you were Frisco Jones's son."

Damian looked at his roommate and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not," Damian lied as Logan placed the envelope on the table, "this piece of paper says otherwise."

Damian knew it was time to come clean with it all.

"I found out last winter," Damian said, "before the hostage crises, before you came to town, back when it was the blonde one and me against the world...well film guy was there as well but still..."

Logan looked at him as to say get to the point.

"It was when we were researching Rick Webber's murder," Damian said, "to which your father was guilty of by the way...anyway in the Jackal's research on that lead me to look up other dealings in Port Charles's past as to further educate myself and one thing led to another...I don't call your girlfriend the Loyal Little Sister for nothing."

Logan nodded.

"So when are you planning to tell them," Logan said, "or were you ever going to."

"I like the way things are now," Damian said, "I don't want to make things in their lives more complicated."

--

While there brother was justifying why he shouldn't come clean with his sister's the two girls entered the hospital. Robin Scorpio spotted her cousin's immediately and ran up to them.

"Is something wrong," Robin asked panicked, "should I call Mac."

"Nothing is wrong," Maxie said in her sharp tone.

"Actually Robin," Georgie said, "is Dr. Lee around."

Robin knew that both her young cousins were seriously involved with guys at the moment and at the sound of hearing that they needed to see Dr. Lee she knew that one or both of them thought that they might be pregnant. Robin nodded for the girls to sit as Dr. Lee was paged.

--

"It would be more complicated if you waited," Logan said, "and have them find out on there own...you should really tell them."

Damian nodded and began to think about telling Georgie and Maxie who he was to him.

"It's really funny how interconnected out lives have became," Damian said, "I mean we're roommates...I'm dating your sister, your dating mine...they too are roommates."

"Crazy," Logan said, "so what would we be if I married your sister and you married mine?"

"One pretty dysfunctional family," Damian said.

--

Kelly Lee headed to where the two sisters's sat.

"Robin said you needed to see me," Kelly said.

"Dr. Lee," Maxie said, "I-I think I might be pregnant...and with my medical history I'm genuinely scared about it...I mean can my borrowed heart take it."

"First we have to see if you are pregnant," Kelly said asking Maxie a string of questions before taking her into a room to perform tests.

Georgie sat in the lobby as her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID to see Damian's number.

"Hey," Georgie said, "what's up."

"Where are you right now," Damian asked.

"At the hospital right now," Georgie said.

"Are you volunteering now," Damian asked, "or is something wrong."

Georgie watched Maxie and Kelly re-enter the lobby.

"Nothings wrong," Georgie said, "but I'm getting a death glare from Epiphany for being on my cell...can I call you back in like ten minutes."

"I'll hold you to it," Damian said hanging up.

He was still at the coffee house with Logan and he turned to him.

"So," Logan said.

"She's at he hospital," Damian said, "she said everything was ok but there was something in her voice."

Logan got up.

"Where are you going," Damian asked.

"GH," Logan said.

"She said she'd call in ten minutes," Damian said, "wait till then and if she doesn't call back then go."

Logan nodded and waited.

-

Back at the Hospital Kelly was talking to the sisters.

"Your results should be back within the next forty eight hours," Kelly said, "if you are pregnant I will set up an appointment with you, me and Dr. Julian to discuss your options."

Maxie nodded and thanked the doctor before giving her sister a hug.

"Thanks," Maxie said, "do you mind spending the night at Mac's."

"Actually," Georgie said, "I am in the middle of something or I would."

Maxie nodded in understanding as she headed to her house trying to figure out how to break the news to Mac and Coop if she was indeed pregnant.

As soon as she left the hospital Georgie pulled out her cell.

"You called back," Damian said picking up his phone to which Logan gave a sigh of relief and mouthed to his roommate he was heading home.

"So what was the call earlier about," Georgie asked.

"We need to talk," Damian said, "can I come over to the dorm."

"Alright," Georgie said, "I'll meet you there."

--

A few minutes had passed as Georgie and Damian both reached the front door of the building together and headed to the girl's room.

"Ok," Georgie said, "your news sounded important."

"I'll tell you my news," Damian said, "but first tell me why you were in the hospital."

"You first," Georgie said, "cause I asked first."

Damian pulled out the paper that Logan threw at him and handed it to Georgie.

"Read it yourself," Damian said.

Georgie read over the paper a few times before it settled in. The paper pretty much stated that just before her mother Felicia got pregnant with her, Frisco had an intimate encounter with a young woman on one of his missions and thus conceiving a son..

Georgie suddenly began to tear up.

"This is too much," Georgie said, "first I find out I may be an aunt...then I find out I have a brother."

"Wait a minute," Damian said, "you might be an aunt."

Georgie nodded.

"Maxie thinks she's pregnant," Georgie said, "that was why I was at the hospital...Maxie wanted me to be with her while she saw Dr. Lee."

Damian nodded.

"I just need time for this all to settle in," Georgie said tearing up, "don't worry these are tears of joy...anyway let me know when you tell Maxie ok."

Damian nodded.

"By the way," Georgie asked, "who else knows about us."

"Logan," Damian said, "but he found out by accident."

Georgie nodded; glad her boyfriend had known about this.

Damian knew his sister needed to be alone so after giving her a hug he left.

As soon as Damian was gone Georgie picked up her cell.

"Logan," she said, "meet me at the Kelly's we need to talk in neutral ground."

--

A few more minutes passed as Logan saw Georgie entering the Diner with a key in her hand.

"The room across from Coop's is free," Georgie said.

Logan was shocked at this impulsive move by the young Jones Girl as he followed her upstairs.

"Ok," Georgie said, "so you know Spinelli is my brother...he told me you did so don't deny it."

Logan nodded.

"But before you yell at me," Logan said, "I only found out hours before you did...I was actually the one who told him to tell you."

Georgie nodded.

"Spinelli isn't why you wanted to talk though," Logan said, "was it."

Georgie shook her head.

"Maxie might be pregnant," Georgie said, "and I'm scared...I don't think her heart...BJ's heart is strong enough."

For the remainder of the evening Logan and Georgie remained in the room above the diner and talked, cuddled, and thinking of the twisted path life had lead them.

* * *

**TBC**

_I just want to thank all the people reading, reviwing, and favoriting this story...you are truly my inspiration_


	24. In the Open

**Life Starts Now**

_This fic was loosely inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy..._

* * *

The next morning Maxie was in a panic. She wasn't a psychic but she knew that when her test results came in that they would confirm her suspicions. She was sick to her stomach and didn't know why. She needed to eat so after throwing up she went into the kitchen to have some saltines and ginger ale as Georgie entered the house.

"How are you feeling Maxie," Georgie asked her older sister.

"Like crap," Maxie said, "so how was your thing last night."

Georgie didn't want to be the one to tell Maxie about there brother so she just smiled.

"Eventful to say the least," Georgie said taking a deep breath, "you need to talk to Spinelli."

"Why," Maxie said, "he's your friend not mine."

"Just hear him out," Georgie said.

Maxie shrugged. She didn't have the heart to argue with her sister at the moment.

--

Meanwhile there was a knock on the boy's door.

"It's Serena," Serena said.

Damian opened the door and greeted her with a smile.

"I come bearing bagels," Serena said putting a paper bag on the table.

"You rock you know that," Damian said, "so how was your test."

"You know," Serena said, "I think I aced it...I don't think I even needed my lucky charm."

Damian smiled and grabbed a bagel before he sat on the couch and motioned for Serena to sit with him.

"We need to talk Rena," Damian said, "About family."

"What's there to talk about," Serena said, "my family absolutely loves you..Cristina is already talking about spending Christmas with her big brother Logan and her almost Brother Damian."

"I love your family," Damian said, "but it's time I told you about my family."

"Your family," Serena said.

Damian nodded as his cell phone began to ring.

"Hold that thought," Damian said picking up his phone.

-

Maxie didn't know what had just compelled her to dial his number. Maybe it was her need to please her sister, maybe she just wanted to hear what the geek wanted to give herself a good laugh.

"Hello," Damian said.

"Georgie said you wanted to talk to me," Maxie said, "so talk."

"What I need to tell you can't be said over the phone," Damian said.

"Ok," Maxie said, "should I be worried because I can't have any added stress on me right now."

"Because of the baby," Damian asked.

"Baby," Serena mouthed.

"Georgie told you huh," Maxie said, "she had no right."

"When you hear what I need to tell you," Damian said, "then maybe your thought on that would be different."

"Do you want to come over to Mac's house," Maxie said, "I really don't want to leave right now."

"I'll be right over," Damian said hanging up.

-

Serena looked at Damian.

"Baby," Serena repeated.

"Maxie thinks she's pregnant," Damian said, "don't tell her I told you because she was pissed that I even found out."

Serena nodded.

"Anyway we need to go to see Maxie at her place," Damian said.

"We or you," Serena said as Logan entered the house.

"Hey there sis," Logan said, "So did you crash here last night."

"Actually I just came with breakfast," Serena said, "but apparently my boyfriend has some business with your girlfriend's sister."

Logan didn't want to say anything but he was glad that he was going to tell Maxie the truth as he had heard from Georgie about the little bundle of joy that the feisty blonde and his best friend might have in nine months.

--

Damian got to the home of Mac Scorpio and was greeted by Maxie.

"Ok," Maxie said, "let's get this all over with so I don't have to talk to you again."

"You might sing a different tune when you hear what I have to say," Damian said.

"Then say it already," Maxie said.

"I'm your brother," Damian said, "there I said it."

He threw the certificate at Maxie as he turned to Serena.

"Now you know about my family," Damian said smiling.

Serena just nodded as she took the paper from Maxie and read it for herself.

"I'm assuming Georgie already knew and that was why she wanted us to talk," Maxie asked.

"Our Loyal Little Sister was told yes," Damian said, "so if you and the Clean Cut Cadet do have my little niece or nephew would you let me be part of their life."

Maxie nodded and uncharacteristically gave Damian a hug as the door opened and Cooper entered.

"Did I miss something," Cooper asked.

Maxie nodded in tears.

"It's not what it looks like," Maxie said, "I'm not cheating on you with him...he's my...my."

"You're what," Cooper asked for clarification.

"My brother," Maxie said.

Serena handed her ex the paper to read.

"I'll be right back," Damian said stepping into the hallway with his cell phone dialing another familiar number.

-

Lulu Spencer was sitting on the couch at her brother Lucky's house, her old family home with Milo seated next to her. She was resting her head on his shoulder while trying to read a book though her boyfriend was becoming a bit of a distraction. Suddenly her cell rang and she immediately picked it up.

"Something's wrong," Lulu said, "isn't it."

"I just wanted to tell you this before you found out from someone else," Damian said, "Maxie and Georgie are my sisters."

"Your sisters," Lulu said, "how..."

"well between having his two daughters it turns out that Frisco Jones had an affair," Damian said, "this woman was young and pawned me off with her mother, my Granny, and never came back to see me again."

"That's horrible," Lulu said, "do you need anything."

"Tell Milo," Damian said, "I need all my friends to know the truth...no more secrets."

"No more secrets," Lulu said, "were still on for New Years."

"You bet," Damian said.

--

After hanging up from Lulu he re-entered the room.

"What do you mean," Cooper said, "might be pregnant."

"What do you think I mean," Maxie said.

"It would be mine wouldn't it," Cooper said.

Maxie nodded.

"When will you know for sure," Cooper asked.

Maxie was about to answer as the phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and noticed it was the hospital. Dr. Lee said it would be 48 hours however it was less then 24.

"Hello," Maxie said.

"Maxie," Kelly said, "its Dr. Lee...the results are in."

"How soon can you see me," Maxie asked.

"I'm free all day," Kelly said, "well unless there is an emergency."

"I'll be there," Maxie said hanging up.

"I need to go to the hospital," Maxie said, "but I think I should just have Coop come."

Damian nodded in understanding as he gave his big sister a hug and headed out with his girlfriend so that they could let everything settle in.

* * *

**TBC**


	25. The News

**Life Starts Now**

This fic was loosely inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy...THINGS TO KNOW: Maxie's NS storyline Never Happened so Mac never caught them in the supply closet over the summer

* * *

Damian and Serena headed to the library to study for the last of their finals as Maxie and Cooper headed to the Hospital.

Dr. Lee watched the young couple exit the elevator and went over to greet them.

"Is it just the two of you Maxie," Kelly said, "or will your sister be joining you."

"Just us," Maxie said.

Kelly nodded and led the couple into a private room.

"Maxie," Kelly said, "you are pregnant."

Maxie nodded.

"How far along," Maxie asked.

"About one month," Kelly said.

"Her heart Dr," Cooper said, "will it hold out."

"I had Dr. Julian look over your chart," Kelly said, "and from his observations he told me he couldn't see why you wouldn't be able to give birth to a beautiful and healthy baby."

Maxie smiled.

"But," Kelly said.

"I don't like it when there is a but," Maxie said.

"Dr. Julian and I want to continue to monitor you," Kelly said, "to keep tabs on your progress...if it get's to be too much especially in the later months we might even have to keep you here in the hospital on bed rest do you understand."

Maxie nodded.

"Anyway," Kelly said, "again I want to tell you two congratulations."

"Thanks," Maxie said silently thinking how next Christmas she'd have a son or daughter to spoil.

--

Georgie and Logan were in front of the hospital when Logan looked at Georgie.

"I know she's your sister," Logan said, "but is it wrong for me to say I'm scared a bit."

"Because you're worried that Maxie's heart won't hold out," Georgie asked.

"Actually it's because I know Coop and I couldn't picture him with a baby," Logan said, "not yet their too young."

"I know," Georgie said, "but they'll have a lot of help I mean Maxie has me, Mac, Robin, our newly discovered brother Damian."

"And Coop has me," Logan said, "You know what I think they'll be just fine."

They exited the elevator at the floor that Maxie and Coop were on and observed them talking with Dr. Lee. They watched as she was handing Maxie pamphlets. Coop spotted the duo and walked over.

"So Barrett," Logan said, "are congratulations in order or..."

Cooper nodded.

"Is my sister going to be ok," Georgie asked.

Cooper nodded.

Maxie finished her talk and hugged the doctor before joining her boyfriend, sister, and Logan.

Maxie gave Cooper a squeeze before smiling at her sister and Logan.

"So Coop has told you the good news," Maxie said.

Georgie nodded.

"I think there is someone else who needs to know," Logan said.

"Mac," Maxie said looking to Coop, "man he's going to kill us."

Coop couldn't bear to think about what the Police Commissioner, his boss would say to the fact that he knocked up his little girl. It was just on Thanksgiving that he came out to the older man that he had been dating Maxie on and off since the Spring.

"I wasn't even thinking about Mac," Georgie said, "but he needs to know this too...I was thinking about our brother...I mean this child is his niece or nephew."

"Could you call him," Maxie said, "I'm still a bit weirded out that he's out brother."

Georgie nodded and headed outside with Logan as Robin came over to Maxie.

"Kelly told me," Robin said, "congratulations."

"Thanks," Maxie said as she gushed about the situation with her cousin as Coop wandered out to join Logan and Georgie.

-

Logan was sitting on the steps outside the hospital as Georgie was on her cell.

"Damian Spinelli's line," Serena said, "how can I help you."

"Serena where is my brother," Georgie said, "It's urgent."

"He's in a final right now," Serena said, "is something wrong."

"No," Georgie said, "pretty right actually."

"It's Maxie isn't it," Serena said.

"Yea huh," Georgie said, "tell him to call me later."

"Will do," Serena said, "say is my brother there."

Georgie looked over to Logan who was being joined by Coop.

"He is," Georgie said, "but he's busy congratulating the father to be."

"Oh," Serena said, "well then tell him I said hi."

"I will," Georgie said.

-

As Georgie was finishing up her conversation Cooper and Logan were having one of there own.

"Congratulations again man," Logan said, "I'm happy for you."

"You are seriously," Cooper said, "I thought you'd be the one to tell me that I'm whipped."

"Oh you are man," Logan said, "you are...but seriously you two are so good together."

"I'm scared to death," Cooper said, "I mean her heart and all...what if...what if."

"Don't think that way man," Logan said, "Maxie is going to have this child and you're going to live a picture perfect life. Trust me man I know these things."

Logan put his arm aground his best friend and pseudo brother. Cooper just smiled and began to think about the future and what he had to do.

It was then Mac spotted the threesome on the stairs as he ran up.

"Robin called, "Mac said, "What's wrong."

"Nothing dad," Georgie said getting off the phone as she had made a call to the last number that Felicia left her and thankfully got her voicemail.

"If it was nothing then," Mac said shaking his head before rolling his eyes a Cooper and heading inside. He had a sinking suspicion he knew what he was going to hear and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

**TBC**


	26. Tightly Bound

**Life Starts Now**

_This fic was loosely inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy..._

* * *

Maxie watched as her step father entered the hospital, a concerned look on his face.

"Please tell me that my suspicions are wrong," the commissioner asked her.

Maxie looked up innocently at the older man.

"That depends," she said, "if you suspect that I'm pregnant then no there spot on."

Mac nodded and sat next to her letting concerned parent mode take over.

"How far along," Mac asked.

"About a month," Maxie replied, "and before you ask Dr. Lee had Dr. Julian look over my test results and he assured her my heart could take it and worst case sinario I'll need to be admitted to the hospital for my final months on bed rest."

Mac nodded and was glad that his daughter's pregnancy wouldn't hinder her frail health.

Coop returned inside the hospital to whiteness father and daughter in an embrace. Mac pulled away from his daughter and turned to the young police cadet.

Cooper could just tell by his superior's eyes that he was upset that his daughter was pregnant at the present moment but at the same time he was happy. The older man embraced him catching him off guard. It was in that moment that Cooper knew what he needed to do. He needed to propose to Maxie by years end and pray she'd say yes so that he could bring there child into the world to a proper family.

--

Damian entered Kelly's relived that his finals were over. When he saw Serena behind the counter he rolled his eyes.

"Did I miss something," Damian asked as he leaned over the counter to kiss her.

"You mean when did I start working here," she asked.

He nodded and she smiled.

"Well," Serena said, "Milo took Lulu into the city as an early Christmas present and well your sister called and told me that your other sister was..."

Damian didn't need her to finish her thought. He knew that Maxie was pregnant and that his beloved girlfriend wanted to help out by taking Georgie's shift so that the family could be together.

"So are they still at the hospital," Damian asked, "or back at the Commissioner's place..."

"I'd try the hospital first," Serena told him, "I mean with Maxie's condition it might be a while."

He knew all about his older sister's borrowed heart and nodded.

"Call me when your shift ends," he told her, "so we can do something to celebrate finals."

Serena nodded and watched him leave.

--

In the city Lulu rested her head on Milo's shoulder as they walked along Central Park.

"I still can't believe all this is happening at once," Lulu said.

Milo looked up at her and smiled thinking back hey had received in the past twenty fore hours.

"You mean Spinelli being Maxie and Georgie's brother," Milo asked, "or Maxie being pregnant..."

Lulu nodded in silence thinking of all the changes that were happening around her. A part of her wanted to be mad at Maxie, for having a child she planed to keep rather then throw it away like she had with Dillon's child a bit over a year ago.

"Your thinking about what happened that summer aren't you," Milo said.

She nodded as she fell into his embrace.

"You were still a child back then," he told her, "barely eighteen...Maxie is what twenty...twenty one."

"Though she is older then I was," she replied, "she is hardly the wiser."

Milo smiled and nodded in complete agreement.

"Let's talk about something else though," Milo said.

"Like how this isn't going to be a white Christmas," Lulu said, "I mean global warming and all."

"I was thinking about talking about us," he replied, "like should we set a price limit for Christmas presents because I can't compete with the expendable income at your feet courtesy of the Quartermaines."

"But you can afford spur of the moment trips to the City for this," Lulu said.

"One of the perks of your boss dating Kate Howard," Milo said, "plus the fact that Sonny is fond of you doesn't hurt."

Lulu smiled.

"Is fifty too much," Lulu asked.

Milo shook his head.

"Fifty is perfectly fine," he told her embracing her and pulling her into a kiss.

--

Damian entered the hospital and headed over to the hub. Robin spotted him and smiled. Damian doubted that Dr. Robin knew about the recent turn of events regarding his parentals so he didn't mention it.

"Excuse me," Damian said, "have you seen Maxie around."

Robin assumed Damian knew about the baby and nodded.

"She was here," the young doctor told him, "she's now back home I believe."

Damian nodded and turned to leave planning to make a quick stop on his way.

--

Georgie and Logan entered Kelly's and smiled at Serena.

"I owe you big," Georgie said as she headed behind the counter putting on her apron to finish out the evening shift.

"family comes first," Serena said smiling across the room to her brother, "and speaking of family I figure Damian wants to spend time with Maxie so I was thinking on doing some shopping you know buying Cristina her present."

"Didn't you and Lucy do enough Christmas shopping on Black Friday," Logan asked rolling his eyes.

"There is no such thing as enough shopping," the blonde said, "especially around the holidays."

Logan looked at Georgie then back at his sister.

"I'd love to go," he said, "maybe you can help me find the perfect gift for this lovely angel right here."

With those words he gave his girlfriend a kiss and watched his sister smile back at him nodding.

"Alright then," Serena said, "don't work too hard G."

"I won't," Georgie said.

--

There was a knock on the door of the Scorpio home as Mac opened it.

"Georgie's at Kelly's," Mac said.

"I know," Damian replied, "however I'm here to see your other daughter."

He couldn't say to the Commissioner that he wanted to give his older sister congratulations in person because he didn't know what would happen.

Maxie smiled as she heard his voice.

"You heard our good news," she said to him from her place on the couch where she was cuddling with Cooper.

Damian nodded.

"And as the baby's uncle," Damian said, "I wanted to be the first to give my little niece or nephew something."

He handed the blonde a small gift bag. When she opened it she pulled out a fuzzy brown teddy bear with a cream colored ribbon tied around its neck.

"I figured white since we don't know if it's a girl or a boy yet," Damian said.

Maxie stood up and gave him a hug.

"I know I've been a royal bitch to you in the past Spinelli," Maxie said, "but that's going to change...you're the best brother any girl could ask for and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Mac stood in the doorway and heard this.

"Brother," Mac questioned.

Maxie patted an empty spot on the couch for the older man to sit.

"Come Mac," Maxie said, "we have much to tell."

The rest of the evening was spent with her and Damian telling about the recent revelation that the young hacker was Frisco's bastard son.

* * *

**TBC**

_OK so I fully plan on ending this at New Years and be done unless you wish for me to make this last a full year (September to September)...as always read and review...feedback is my true inspiration...also I love SpinMax so I am planing to play on there brother/sister relationship more hopefully_


	27. Shop Around

**Life Starts Now**

_This fic was loosely inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy..._

* * *

The events of the past day seemed to go on forever and Lulu still couldn't help but think she was missing out on something. From the moment she first met Damian Spinelli slightly over a year ago the two of them had clicked. They had become best friends through all their ups and downs, highs and lows, however since they both moved on and entered new relationships of their own the friendship began to unintentionally fall apart. She wanted to be there for him, coming clean about his biological father, finding out his sister was pregnant. She wanted to say her life with Milo was perfect but it wouldn't be if she lost Spinelli in the process. As she rolled over in her bed she saw Milo's smiling face looking back at her.

"Something's bothering you," Milo said, "and I bet I know what."

"I don't know," Lulu said, "I feel like I'm falling out of Spinelli's life...of everyone's life."

"I'm sorry," the young bodyguard said pulling her in closer to him.

"It's not your fault," she said, "I mean his sister and Logan's sister are roommates while he's rooming with Logan..."

"And the fact that in addition they are DATEING each other's sisters," Milo said trying not t laugh.

"and I mean Maxie and Coop fit in because Maxie is Spinelli and Georgie's sis and Coop is Logan's BFF," Lulu said, "and were on the outside...god I can only imagine how Dillon's going to feel when he comes back."

Milo smiled back at her and vowed that when they returned to town in a few hours they would try and get back into the loop.

--

Damian woke up in the guest room of the Scorpio home. As he headed downstairs he observed the morning rituals of his sister's and Mac. He paused on the staircase and sighed. This was a real family. So they weren't conventional but still it was something the young man had never had until now. As he entered the Kitchen Georgie smiled at him.

"So," Georgie asked, "big post final, pre Christmas plans with Serena today."

Damian shook his head.

"Nothing special," he told her, "might meet her at the coffeehouse later or go skating in the park...or rather attempt it."

The family nodded as Damian's cell rang.

"It's probably her now," Maxie said.

"Probably," he said picking up his cell. As he looked at the caller ID he realized it wasn't her number but another familiar one.

"Hey," Milo said into the phone. The bodyguard was standing in the hallway of the hotel all dressed and ready to go while Lulu was inside taking a shower.

"Is something wrong," Damian said, "is the blonde one hurt...do I need to meet you someplace."

"Lulu's fine," Milo said, "but you could meet me at the mall in a few hours."

"The mall," Damian said, "this close to Christmas are you insane."

"I need to get Lulu something," Milo said, "and I thought that we haven't spent that much time together as of late."

"I'd like that," Damian said, "seriously I have yet to get something for the sweet Serena or my sisters."

"So it's a date," Milo said.

"A date," Damain said hanging up his phone and looking at his sisters and Mac who upon listening to the conversation were giggling a bit.

--

There was a knock on Logan's door.

"Damian's not here sis," Logan said as he opened the door. He looked at his best friend and former war buddy and smiled, "you're not Serena."

"Sorry to disappoint you man," Cooper said inviting himself in, "I need help in finding Maxie and engagement ring."

"You're actually going through it," Logan said.

Cooper nodded.

"Well," he said, "she is having my baby."

"If that is the only reason you want to marry her," his friend said, "I don't think I can accept that."

"Well it's not like I wasn't going to propose to her one day," Cooper said, 'just that that day came sooner as opposed to later.

Logan nodded and agreed to go ring shopping with his buddy claiming that he still needed to find Georgie something as he didn't feel that the possibility of sex was a substantial gift.

--

Serena was sitting at Kelly's reading a book. Lulu wasn't do home for another hour or so and Georgie wasn't on the schedule. Working the counter was some other girl who occasionally worked there, she was younger then the others, still in High School but she was rather sweet. She stopped by Serena's table to refill her coffee before leaving her alone once more. Suddenly she heard the bells from the door signaling a customer was entering or leaving followed by the sound of footsteps coming up behind her.

"If it isn't little Serena Baldwin all grown up," he said.

Serena tilted her head back and blinked a bit. There was a familiarity about this young man but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"You probably don't remember me," he said sitting down across from her, "I was pretty young myself the last time we say each other and that was like ten years ago maybe more."

"Dillon," she said, "I knew it was you."

"Really," he asked.

"It took me a few seconds," she said, "how are you."

"Miserably single," he said, "but I hear you are dating Spinelli of all people."

"What's wrong with that," she asked.

Dillon tried to hold back laughter.

"It's just hard to picture 'the Jackal'..." he began as the door opened and two people entered the diner. The young woman smiled at the duo before heading behind the counter while the young man headed up behind Dillon.

"Hard to picture the Jackal," Damian said, "do go on."

Dillon turned around to look at his former foe. He looked different, more grown up. His messy mop of dark hair was still wild but at the same time was brushed and neater looking. His cloths matched and didn't look like he just picked them up off the floor and threw them on.

"I just didn't see you as the type to finally get the girl," Dillon said, "no offence but I didn't think you'd ever get over Lulu."

"we've come to an understanding, "Damian said, "besides you know I think I like the Sweet Serena even more then the Blonde One if you can believe it."

Dillon nodded.

"And as I saw a few weeks ago Lulu is equally as happy with Milo," Dillon said turning to Georgie and pointing at her, "please Spinelli tell me Georgie isn't really with the Unworthy One."

Serena coughed a bit.

"Hello...sister here," she said.

"Sorry," Dillon replied.

"He's not so unworthy once you get to know him film guy," Damian said, "He's got many layers."

"I'll have to take your word for it," he said as he headed over to Georgie to talk to her.

As Dillon left Damian wondered if Georgie would tell her ex that he the Jackal was her brother.

--

Cooper and Logan entered the crowded mall.

"Seriously," Logan said, 'did you have to chose Christmas to propose to her...I mean couldn't you wait till New Years Eve."

"I need to do it now," Cooper said, "thanks again for helping me...hey maybe you can find Georgie a nice pair of earrings or something."

"Is jewelry an appropriate gift to give someone you've only been with for just shy of two months," Logan asked.

Cooper shrugged as the men went from Jewelry store to Jewelry store looking for the prefect ring, and if Logan could find something for Georgie all the better for him.

-

Milo and Lulu entered Kelly's to see Dillon at the counter talking to Georgie between her costumers and Serena and Damian sitting at a table acting all lovey dovey.

"Hmmm," Lulu coughed to get there attention.

"Blonde One," Damian said, "hey."

"Hey," Lulu said, "listen we need to talk."

"About what," the young man asked.

"Everything," she said, "nothing...like old times."

Damian looked at Milo who looked at his watch. Christmas was fast approaching and Milo needed him now.

"Can it wait," Damian said, "I kind of promised your boyfriend."

Lulu looked at Damian then Milo.

"I understand," she said, "guy bonding time."

Milo gave her a hug, glad for her understanding.

"Maybe you and Serena could have a girl's night," her boyfriend said.

"Yea," Damian replied, "I think it's time my two blonde ones hung out together maybe try to end this Spencer/Baldwin war going on."

"I think that ended during that short time I was with Logan," Lulu said.

"Actually," Milo said giving her one more quick kiss, "if memory serves me right it only escalated your father and Scott's hatred."

Lulu giggled in agreement as she watched the two most stable men in her life head to do god only knows.

"So Serena," Lulu said, "what do you want to do?"

Serena shrugged.

"It's too early to get drunk at Jakes," she said, 'not that we're of age to go on a tequila binge anyway...hmm...how about baking."

"Baking," Lulu replied.

Serena nodded.

"What the hell," Lulu said heading over to give Dillon a quick welcome home hug before following the other blonde to her place.

--

Milo and Damian entered the mall.

"Ok," Milo was explaining, "a fifty dollar limit...Lulu's hinted she was going to push it and get me that watch I've been eyeing in the window of Wyndoms for weeks."

"The Blonde One is not materialistic," Damian said, 'whatever you get I'm sure she'd love."

"What are you getting Serena," Milo asked.

"at first I was planning n just making her a homemade mix CD," Damian said, "but that sounded too 80's teen movie though I might make one for my kid sister Georgie as we have a similar musical taste."

"Anyway what are you getting your girlfriend," Milo said, "I need ideas."

Damian smiled at his friend.

"I don't know," he said, "I was thinking f creating a character in my video game in her likeness...or maybe a gift card to the book store I mean she loves to read...or a new journal to write in...Something simple and sweet."

Milo nodded as they walked by a pet store.

"A pet would exceed the fifty dollar limit wouldn't it," Milo asked.

Damian nodded as they passed by the toy store and Milo's eyes lit up as he began to drag the hacker towed it.

"No," Damian said, "you're crazy."

Before he could say anymore he was being dragged into the madhouse that was the toy store just days before Christmas.

_'Oh what I'll do for the Blonde One.'_

--

**TBC**

_What did Milo get at the Toy Store? Did Cooper get a ring? And what did Logan get for Georgie? Find out coming up..._

_Happy Holiday's to all...my Christmas Wish is to make 100 reviews so you know what to do..._


	28. Christmas Eve

**Life Starts Now**

_This fic was loosely inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy... _

* * *

Twas the night before Christmas as the boys were busy in their apartment laying out the presents they had gotten for their girlfriends.

"So," Damian said, "are you going to tell me what you got for my kid sister yet."

"Only if you tell me what you got for mine," Logan responded, "it's not something I'm going to hate your for is it."

Logan winked at Damian who rolled his eyes.

"I didn't get her lingerie or something like that," Damian said, "as for what I did get her...well you'll have to see tonight."

"Fine," Logan said as their was a knock on the door.

"Hey," Georgie said entering the apartment and smiling at her brother before hugging her boyfriend.

"What are you doing here," Logan said, "I thought you had to play an elf or something."

"Actually," Georgie said, "I'm supposed to be Mrs. Clause like I was last year...Bobbie wanted Dillon to be Santa again seeing as he's back for the holidays but I insisted to her that it wouldn't be such a good idea."

"Why not," Logan said, "its tradition isn't it...I mean Santa, Mrs. Clause, the Elves...you've told me about Christmas's past with you and Maxie..."

"I insisted he should take over his uncle's roll in reading the Christmas Story," Georgie said, "anyway the vote is unanimous and Lulu and I both agreed that you should take Dillon's place tonight as Santa."

"Me be Santa," Logan said, "I'm the town screw up..."

"No your not," Georgie said, "please do it for me..."

She batted her brown eyes at him and he couldn't resist.

"Fine," Logan said, "I'll be Santa on one condition..."

He eyed Damian.

"He has to dress up too," Logan said pointing to the other man in the room.

Damian gladly agreed, he had missed out on Port Charles Christmas's in the past and didn't want to miss out anymore.

"ok," Georgie said, "so it's settled...you boys come with me...Lulu's already there and Serena, Milo, Coop, and Maxie will most likely be there later if not meet up with us back here tonight."

The boys nodded and grabbed their jackets to head out to the hospital.

--

Lulu was sitting in the on call room already dressed in her elf costume as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said, "Where is the big red suit."

"I got a promotion," he said picking up his camera, "I'm reading the Christmas Story."

Lulu nodded before talking again.

"What are you doing," she asked.

"Making a memory," her step brother replied, "I miss you guys when I'm away...if it wasn't for living the dream I'd move back on a more permanent basis. Anyway you make a cute elf this year Lu."

Lulu blushed a bit.

"Thanks," she replied.

--

Maxie stood in Kelly's looking down at herself as she waited for Cooper to arrive.

"Enjoying your size zero figure while you still can," a male voice said from behind her.

Maxie nodded and looked up at the man.

"I'm not a size zero," she said, "anyway I was just thinking that there is a little person growing inside me...I mean I can barely take care of myself as it is..."

"You've managed so far," he said.

"Milo," she said, "to quote the Beatles...I get by with a little help from my friends."

Milo smiled at her as Cooper came downstairs.

"Trying to steal my girl Giambetti," Cooper asked.

"Actually Coop," Serena said coming out of the ladies room, "Milo was waiting for me..."

"I was planning on driving Serena to the Hospital," Milo said, "I can give you two a ride if you want."

Cooper and Maxie nodded and followed the bodyguard out. Coop sticking his hand into his pocked felling the ring box as he left.

--

Soon everyone was gathered at the hospital. All the young patients who could get out of bed were gathered around the floor near the hub along with the families of the town and their children. Maxie and Cooper sat together while Milo joined his brother Max who was there with Carly, Jax and the boys and Serena joined her dad who was at the party with Cristina.

The sisters hugged as the older girl looked at her dad.

"Logan called me," Scott said, "He told me he had a big surprise for all of us."

Serena nodded. She could only guess what Christmas Surprise Logan might have. She looked around wondering where Damian was. He had told her to have Milo take her and that he'd see her there however he was no place to be found as the jingling of bells came from a distance and Lulu appeared dressed as an Elf.

Milo smiled as the blonde entered the area.

"That's my girl," he said as she gave him a quick wave.

The bells got louder as Serena's mouth soon turned to a smile.

"Is that...," Cristina whispered.

Serena looked at the sight before her. There was Damian dressed in a pair of Kakis and a brown polo wearing reindeer ears on his head and a foam red nose. He was pulling a make-shift sleigh made out of a red toy wagon where Georgie and Logan were sitting dressed as Santa and Mrs. Clause.

The foursome spread holiday cheer to the kids while Dillon took Alan's place and told the Story of Christmas throwing all his energy into it. He tried his hardest to not do two things, to cry over the fact that Alan wasn't there to be reading and to not divert his eyes to where Georgie and Logan were...together...a couple...just like Lulu told him that Thanksgiving.

--

When the crowd had dispersed the group of nine all went their own ways eventually leading them back to Logan and Damian's place.

Dillon smiled at his ex and former rival who were together.

"Georgie," he said, "I didn't believe that I'd ever be saying this but you and Logan make a good couple."

Georgie smiled.

"Thanks," she said getting up and giving her ex a hug.

Dillon pulled back and smiled at Maxie.

"And I heard your happy news," he told the older blonde, "congratulations..."

"Thanks," Maxie said. She was still pissed at Dillon for the time he broke Georgie's heart but that seemed like forever ago in a past chapter of her life.

"Film Guy," Damian said, "now that we are all here there is something that you need to know."

Dillon was a bit scared as to what Spinelli was going to say to him however after being freaked over hearing about Georgie and Logan and having them turn out to be a present surprise he knew he'd be able to take it. He nodded to acknowledge the hacker could talk.

"How should I put this," Damian said taking a breath, "Georgie and Maxie are my sisters."

Dillon rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me," he said.

"Logan story short," Georgie began, "Frisco had another kid."

Dillon nodded. He could believe it.

--

After a few minutes and the arrival of the pizza guy the gang decided it was time to exchange gifts.

"Ok," Serena said, "how do you want to do this?"

"I don't know," Logan said, "I know we agreed before to only exchange gifts to our significant others tonight, that we would give our gifts to our family and other friends tomorrow."

"that doesn't answer my question brother," the blonde said, "I mean should we each individually exchange gifts or should one of us randomly pick out a present and hand it out..."

"I like that idea Rena," Damian said pulling out a square box, "and what do you know to you from me."

He handed Serena the box and watched her open it up.

"I was going to get you something more technological but then I realized how much you love to write and doodle so..."

She pulled out the brown leather book and a smile spread across her face.

"I love it," she said giving him a hug. Damian looked over to Logan to see if he got his roommates approval. He had.

"Ok," Serena said pulling out the next box, "from Lulu to Milo."

Lulu took the smallish box from her friend and handed it to Milo.

He opened the box and rolled his eyes. It was the watch that he had a hunch she had gotten him, a watch that he knew exceed the fifty dollar limit that they decided on.

"Are you mad at me," Lulu asked knowing she broke the rules.

"I'm not mad at all," Milo said, "though seeing your lavish gift to me I don't know if you'll like my gift to you."

"I'm sure that I'll love whatever you got," Lulu said hugging him. After they hugging Milo reached under the tree.

"What do you know," he said.

Lulu took the box from him and anxiously unwrapped it.

"An easy bake oven," Lulu asked confused, "are you trying to domesticate me Milo."

"Maybe," he said smirking.

"Get a room you two," Maxie said as Lulu grabbed the next box, "to Logan from Georgie."

Maxie smiled as the blonde handed her sister the box which she then handed to Logan. She knew what was in the box and knew they were in for a good laugh.

Logan opened the box to see a bunch of DVD's. He then eyed Dillon.

"I think Georgie got the recipient confused man," Logan said as Dillon nodded in agreement.

"I didn't mistake the recipient," Georgie said, "I just thought that well we've been together for two months and I've observed that you need to broaden your horizon when it comes to cinema."

Dillon smiled. This was the same Georgie he knew and loved.

"Well then," Logan said, "let the schooling begin love."

He kissed her cheek and watched as her cheeks reddened a bit. Though they were together fro two months he constantly made her blush and vise versa.

Logan pulled the next box.

"Here Maxie," he said to Maxie, "your gift to Coop."

Maxie thanked him and took the box. Cooper opened it to see a state of the art digital camera.

"For documenting the journey that lies ahead," she said, "it's got a video feature too...Spinelli you can help Coop figure it out right."

"I'd be glad to assist my sister's boyfriend in maneuvering the camera if needed," Damian said smiling.

"Georgie," Cooper said, "here is your gift from Logan."

"Thanks," Georgie said opening the box. She thought that he'd give her a box of condoms or longer or something since they promised that they would not consummate their relationship until Christmas at least. She opened the black velvet box and looked up into his blue eyes.

"Logan you didn't," she said.

"Just open it," he replied.

Georgie opened the box and smiled. Inside was a piece of costume jewelry. A long silver chain with a charm on the bottom in the shape of a snowflake.

"I love it," she said.

Logan saw Damian and Maxie eye him in approval. He mad a good choice.

"One more box," Georgie said. Everyone rolled there eyes. How could there be one box f two of them had yet to receive their gifts.

"Here you go big brother," she said, "from Serena."

Damian took the package to see a hand knit scarf.

"I mean it hasn't been really cold out yet," she said, "what with global warming but I thought..."

"I love it," he said, "you made it."

"Yea," she said.

By now Maxie was pissed as she slumped down into a chair. Cooper walked over and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"So you're giving me this baby as my Christmas gift and that's all," she asked.

"Your gift is coming," Cooper said, "I just wanted to give it to you tomorrow...is that ok."

"I guess it is," Maxie said. "Anyway I'm feeling beat I think I'm going to head out."

Damian pulled the scarf around his neck and threw on his coat before grabbing a duffle bag by the door.

"I'll drive," he said.

Soon Maxie, Cooper, and Damian were gone.

"I better get going now too," Dillon said, "I mean I've been the ninth wheel all evening."

"You're not the ninth wheel," Lulu said, "anyway I'll head back to the mansion with you."

"What about Milo," Dillon asked.

"I better go too," he said, "Max is probably wallowing in the fact that he's alone for the holiday, the least I can do is keep him company for a little while."

Lulu gave him a kiss before Serena looked at Milo.

"Think you can give me a ride to my dads," she asked.

Milo nodded as the four friends left leaving Georgie and Logan alone.

"And then there were two," Logan said kissing her.

"Then there were two," Georgie said.

"So," they both said.

"I know you said you wanted to wait till Christmas to consummate our relationship," he said, "to prove it wasn't purely sexual...however ...I-I..."

"You you what Hayes," Georgie said.

"I can't sleep with you," Logan said, "maybe I'm going soft of something but when the time is right I want our first time to be special not like I'm collecting from some bet."

Georgie nodded.

"Can we just go upstairs to your room and cuddle then,' she asked.

"Cuddling I can do brown eyes," Logan said picking her up and carrying her to his bedroom.

* * *

**TBC**

_I hope you all liked this chapter..._


	29. A Holiday Affair

**Life Starts Now**

_This fic was loosely inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy..._

* * *

Christmas morning was spent in different ways for the different young adults. For Damian it meant spending a good old fashioned family Christmas with Mac, Robin and Maxie. In the middle of the family togetherness his younger sister arrived with an apologetic look on her face. For Serena she had a family time of her own with her father and sister, even Lucy was there to share in the morning's festivities asking her all about Damian while Logan joined the family later and planed to go with Serena to the Scorpio home later in the day.

Lulu was sitting in her brother Lucky's living room looking at the small tree in the corner. She felt sorry for her brother spending the holiday alone.

"You didn't have to come here," Lucky said sitting down next to her.

"Your family," Lulu said, "besides dad is anti holiday and the Quartermaines rely don't have much to be merry about this year what with Alan's death."

"So," he asked, "what are you doing for Christmas Dinner...I can open up Kelly's...whip us up a couple bolls of Christmas Chili."

"I'm actually going to the Commissioner's house," she said.

"You're having dinner at MY boss's house," Lucky asked.

"Well it's the whole lot of us," Lulu said, "you can come if you want...the more the merrier."

Lucky shrugged.

"Why not," he said heading upstairs to get ready.

--

Georgie walked over to where Damian was sitting loading a new graphics design program onto his laptop and sat next to him.

"Was this everything you imagined it to be," she asked.

"And then some," he said running his hand through his hair and smiling up to her, "and just think..."

He paused and eyed Maxie who was sitting in the corner chatting with Robin, looking through the present Logan had given her via Georgie...a copy of_ 'What to Expect While Your Expecting.'_

"I know," Georgie said, "next year we'll have a little niece or nephew to spoil."

He nodded.

"So what happened last night with you and my roommate," Damian asked.

"We just laid there under his covers," Georgie said, "fully dressed...and watched Miracle on 34th Street cuddling together."

--

The two siblings bonded a bit more until there was a knock on the door.

Maxie went to get it and rolled her eyes.

She had a history with Lucky Spencer that she longed to forget. During the summer of 2006 both she and the cop shared a mutual loss in the death of Jesse Beaudry. This loss brought on dark times that included Maxie supplying Lucky with drugs and them having an illicit affair.

"So," Lucky said placing his hand on her stomach, "is this the real thing this time or another hoax."

"Lucky," his sister said, "If you're going to start with Maxie then go."

"Since when have you ever sided with Maxie," her brother asked.

"Since I found out she was my best friend's sister," Lulu said.

Lucky paused. He was contemplating on asking her since when had Georgie become her best friend when it hit him.

"Spinelli is Maxie's brother," he asked confused.

"Estranged half brother," Maxie said, "but yes...it was a shock to me too believe me."

"So," Damian said, "where is your better half Blonde One."

"I'm right here," Milo said from where he and Dillon were standing behind the Spencer siblings. He leaned forward before giving his girlfriend a kiss and following the others into the house. Once Cooper arrived it was time to start things up.

--

After dinner everyone was making Smalltalk and hanging around. Maxie was avoiding Cooper now. He had still yet to give her a present and though she didn't want to act selfish was feeling a bit hurt inside. Meanwhile Cooper was pacing the corner of the room, his hand in his pockets, waiting for the opportunity when Damian walked over and startled him.

"Your really hurting my sister man," he said.

"Huh," Cooper said, 'hey Spinelli...it's not what you think...I have something for Maxie it's just I need to plan my move."

The young man just rolled his eyes before Cooper pulled the tiny velvet box out.

"I'm going to ask your sister to marry me," he said.

Damian embraced the other man and whispered 'good luck.'

'Thanks,' Cooper whispered back.

--

Meanwhile back at Scott's Logan was sitting at the family dinner looking at his watch.

"Got someplace you would rather be then with your family," Scott said annoyed. He was trying to make an effort with his son and thought he was but it seemed that the younger man didn't want to be there at the moment.

Logan on the other hand just wanted to go to the Scorpio home so that Cooper could pop the question; he knew his friend would wait for him to be there before he went through with it.

"So Serena," Lucy said, "what are your plans for New Years...I heard that there is some big to do at the Metro Court...or I could take you and Damian into the city you know Times Square..."

"We have plans," Serena said, "Milo is planning something."

"Milo," Scott said, "you mean Corenthos's boy."

"He's a nice guy once you get to know him dad," Serena said, "and besides he's Lulu's boyfriend."

"All the more reason not to like him,' Scott said, "He's the man who took Luke Spencer's girl away from my son."

"I would have thought you'd be jumping for joy," Logan said, "I thought you hated the fact of me and Lulu."

"I did," Scott said, "but not as much as Luke did...I loved to see him squirm."

"Dad," Serena said, "Logan moved on...he's happy."

"With the commissioner's youngest," Scott said, "I'm still not believing that...is that were you want to be."

"Sort of,' Logan said, "you see Coop wants to propose to Maxie..."

Scott had heard about Maxie's pregnancy and rolled his eyes.

"Well at least that child will be born in wedlock," Scott said.

"I don't see why the need to be married before they bring the kid into the world," Lucy said, "as long as they are in love isn't that all that should matter."

Serena smiled.

"I think a Christmas proposal is romantic," she said.

Scott looked at his little girl and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry dad," she said, "I don't plan on being engaged for a long time.

Scott nodded.

--

Soon brother and sister were able to leave there family gathering to head over to the Scorpio's.

Over at the house there was a knock on the door as Georgie got up. She opened the door and locked her brown eyes into his icy blue ones.

"Merry Christmas again," he said giving her a hug as Serena entered to find Damian.

"Good," Maxie said, "the gangs all here."

"Merry Christmas to you too," Logan said.

Once Cooper noticed his friend entering he picked up a glass and clinked it with a spoon getting everyone's attention.

"Now that Logan and Serena are here I have something I want to say," he began, "as you all know by now Maxie is pregnant with our child...I know when I'm through saying my piece a few of you will think that I'm doing this out of oblation but truth is this was going to happen sooner or later as I'm in love...and well the present situation just drove me to doing this sooner..."

It was then that he walked over to Maxie and pulled the box out of his pocket. A small gasp came from the girls as Mac didn't know what to make of it. By now he was on his knees looking up into the petit blonde's blue grey eyes.

"Maxie Jones," he continued, "will you marry me."

Maxie was all teary eyed. She knew now why Cooper hadn't given her a present the night before and she smiled.

"y-yes," Maxie said, "yes I'll marry you."

The rest of Christmas Day became an engagement party for the young couple who not only had a baby on the way but now a wedding to plan as well.

--

**TBC**

_I'm thinking of ending this in 1-3 more chapters with New Years Eve then maybe if I do a sequel it will be centered on 3M's story (though I'm a bit anti-Coop right now as I think on cannon he's the TMK)_


	30. The End of an Era

**Life Starts Now**

_This fic was loosely inspired by an idea my sister had and so I dedicate it to her...I don't own GH but as always I do own my unique take on everything...read review and enjoy..._

* * *

The next week seemingly flew by for everyone as they were all immersed in their own activities. For Lulu she was balancing out working shifts at the hospital while helping Milo get preparations done for their party. Logan was spending all his free time with Georgie looking over coarse catalogues. He had recently come to the conclusion that being security guard at the Metro Court wasn't enough and seeing as the only other option was for his father to pull strings and enter the Police Academy he decided to go back to school. What he would become was yet to be decided. The only thing sure about his future was the family and friends that would be by his side. Damian and Serena tried to embrace their alone time however Maxie wasn't allowing them to have time together. She had enlisted her bothers girlfriend as her new BFF and spent a good amount of time hanging out at Wyndoms looking at baby things and maternity cloths.

It was now the afternoon of New Years Eve the first day most of the gang had seen each other. While Milo and Lulu setting up for the evening Serena, Georgie, Damian, Logan, and Dillon were sitting around Logan and Damian's loft plating Monopoly...Damian was winning.

"If your Monopoly skills are as good as your real world business sense," Dillon said, "you should get my grandfather to hire you to work at ELQ."

"And have to sit around in a boring office all day," Damian replied, "no thanks Dillon."

The young man smiled. And he was just getting used to being called film guy too.

"Besides," the young hacker continued, "you of all people should know...we're creative minded me and you."

Dillon nodded.

"So," Georgie spoke up, "did Milo or Lulu tell any of you about the party...like where it was how fancy..."

"Since when have you become the fashionista," Logan asked, "I thought that was your sister's thing."

Georgie playfully slapped her boyfriend and smiled. She could be wearing a potato sack and Logan would still think she was hot.

"Lucy bought me this dress," Serena said breaking the abrupt silence, "she's still trying to get me and Damian to go to the Metro Court."

"And let down my friends," Damian said, "never."

He leaned over to give Serena a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you ever think that your life would end up like this last year at this time," Georgie said, "because I sure didn't."

Georgie thought back to New Years last year. She was trying to salvage some kind of a relationship with Dillon after hurricane Lulu had rocked their worlds.

"Well that's because you didn't know me back then," Logan whispered in her ear in his sweet and seductive voice.

In reality though even if Georgie Jones had known Logan Hayes a year ago the person she was then would never have given the person he was when they first met the time of day.

"Let's see," Damian said, "a year ago I was spending New Years Eve at Casa Del Stone Cold as a much unwanted third wheel for Stone Cold and his once fair Samantha...harboring a not so secret crush on the blonde one and not knowing any of you...well I'd seen Dillon and Georgie around but we weren't friends or acquaintances or anything. Anyway what I'm getting at is I knew 2007 would bring change I just never thought I'd now how much of it. I have new friends, a new family, a girlfriend...I'm truly blessed."

Serena smiled at him and nodded.

As the gang talked about how much a year had changed them they almost didn't hear the phone ring.

"I'll get it," Damian said looking at the others, "and no cheating."

They moaned and groaned and finally let him answer the phone.

"Hello," he said.

"I would have thought a guy like you'd be more original in his salutations," Milo said from the other end.

"And a happy new year to you too Giambetti. So what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"I just wanted to finalize the details for tonight."

"Ok, by the way is there a dress code that we need to know of cause the girls are freaking out."

"By girls you mean..."

"my girlfriend and little sis, though I suppose big sis is wondering too I mean this is probably going to be one of the last social functions before she is dresses in maternity sheik."

"Well it's not black tie formal or anything. But I'm thinking it's dressier then just jeans and a t-shirt."

"So dressy but not dressy."

"Exactly...anyway tell everyone to be at Kelly's at seven."

"Kelly's at seven...got it."

Damian hung up the phone and headed back to the gang telling them what Milo had told them.

--

Meanwhile Milo and Lulu were alone in what was once the Cellar Night Club.

"I can't believe no one has done anything with this place," Lulu said, "what a waste of perfectly good real estate."

"Except Sonny's enemies know about it," Milo said, "you know there was a shoot out here last April."

"Really."

"Really, Sonny and Jason were using this place to meet. It was some kind of trap. If Coop and Logan hadn't heard the shots from upstairs at the diner who knows what would have happened."

"You know I think I remember that. I was on my way to Kelly's with Spinelli and we heard about it. But what about if someone were to purchase the lease from Carly and make something her. I mean they can't tie everyone to Sonny can they."

Lulu winked at him.

"You know they know who you are. I mean you are Carly's cousin...I work for him."

"True, but still wouldn't it be fun. It would be a sense of accomplishment. To give back to the community and make this place alive again if not just for tonight amongst the gang."

"I'll think about it and get back to you."

"Fair enough."

Lulu kissed Milo on the cheek and picked up her purse and headed to the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"It's three we are meeting at seven I'm a girl you do the math."

She kissed him again before she hurried to get ready for the evening. As Milo was alone in the empty club he looked around and thought to himself.

_'Maybe she has a good idea. Maybe this is an out...A way that I can go legit and be a club owner rather then be Sonny's guard for the rest of my life.'_

He then finished setting up the room alone for another hour before heading out to get himself ready and to prepare the finishing touches for the party.

--

As it got later the guests slowly left the loft to get ready soon leaving Damian and Logan alone.

"I realy liked your little speech," Logan said

Damian rolled his eyes at his roommate before replying, "What speech."

"About how your year has been. I mean seriously when you put things into perspective allot has happened to you this year I mean even before I met you."

"Allot has happened to you too. And not just me finally starting to like you I mean meeting your father, sister, being with the Blonde One then my little sis...let's not forget the whole Cody ordeal."

"Actually let's forget it. I hope my past never comes back to haunt any of us again."

Logan patted Damian on the back as he headed to his room to get ready as he thought to himself how glad he was that guys didn't have to primp as much as girls because they were already in a time crunch if they were to pick the girls up at their place and make it to the diner on time.

--

"How's my hair," Serena asked as she finished clipping a silver looking hairclip in the shape of a dragonfly to the side of her short blonde hair which offset the simple yet elegant black cocktail dress she had on.

"Perfect," Georgie said smiling as she twirled around, how about me."

Serena looked at her roommate. She was wearing a stunning red dress that accentuated her figure in all the right places. Her hair was curled and let down with a plastic red flower pined to the side.

"You look hot."

Georgie smiled.

"Exactly what I was going for."

They giggled a bit when there was a knock on the door.

Georgie looked at the clock and rolled her eyes.

"The guys must be early."

She smiled at her roommate who was busy putting on earrings and headed to the door expecting to see the two hottest men in town AkA their boyfriends. However when she opened her door she was pleasantly surprised.

"Happy New Year sis," Maxie Jones said from the doorway in a dark blue designer gown that Georgie assumed she 'borrowed' from the boutique for the occasion. "You better not let Mac see you tonight."

"Why not."

"Because he still thinks of you as his perfectly innocent little girl."

Georgie smiled. She was still Mac's little Angel but that didn't mean that the devil in her couldn't cut loose once and a while.

"Well I think your sister looks nice," Cooper said walking up behind Maxie, "And I'm sure Logan will too."

"Thank you Coop," Georgie said as her roommate joined them.

Cooper looked from his ex to his future sister in law and smiled. He was glad that at the moment he was in the room with three of the prettiest women in town.

--

Lulu entered the club alone and dressed in a dress that would definitely make her stand out from her friends. Instead of the dark pallet of the other girls dresses Lulu's was white and pale blue her blond hair fell down in curls with a light blue satin ribbon being used as a headband. Milo watched her enter and smiled.

"Where is your other date," he asked as he thought that Lulu would be bringing the dateless Dillon, "is he upstairs at the diner or has he found an actual date at the last minute."

"Dillon isn't coming."

"Is it because he doesn't want to be the ninth wheel yet again."

"Actually he was on his way home from Damian and Logan's place when he got a phone call telling him he was needed back in Toronto sooner then expected."

Milo nodded. Dillon's career was definitely more important then his party though the young director would surly be missed.

--

Maxie had joined Georgie and Serena in the bathroom for girl talk leaving Cooper alone to answer the doorbell again when it rang.

"I'm sorry," Logan said, "I though this place belonged to beauties awaiting their prince charmings."

"The girls are in the other room." Cooper said.

"Girl talk," Damian said, "not a good sign."

"Especially when the girls in question are your sisters and girlfriend," Logan said, "sucks to be you."

Damian was about to jokingly slug his roommate when the trio of girls entered the room.

Damian headed to Serena and kissed her hand.

"You look nice," he said.

She smiled and looked at him all dressed up. Sure she'd seen him in a suit for Halloween when he was James Bond but at the other affairs they were at he mainly wore dress pants and a nice shirt.

"And you Mr. Jackal clean up quite nicely."

He blushed. It had been ages since she called him Mr. Jackal but he loved it when she did almost as much as he loved it the first time she called him Damian.

After a few brief moments of the three couples acting all cute and commenting on how each other looked they headed to Kelly's.

-

They arrived at seven PM on the dot and were greeted by Lulu and Milo.

"You look amazing Blonde One," Damian said.

"If you're back to calling me Blonde One does this mean that I can call you Spinelli again and not Damian."

The young man paused and scratched his head.

"Um...I guess if you really want to you can..."

She smiled at him and gave him a hug as their respected others watched them. Milo and Serena knew that there would always be a bond between Damian and Lulu no matter how far apart they were or how in love with another they were and they were ok with this.

"So," Georgie said looking around, "where's Dillon."

Lulu explained about him going to Toronto and the gang nodded.

"I guess we'll have to have a drink in his honor," Maxie said.

"Your not having any drink," Cooper said, "you're pregnant and it's not good for out baby."

He placed his hand on his fiancé's belly as he said this causing a smile to cross her lips.

"Don't worry," Milo said, "I came prepared...I bought sparkling cider for you."

"How considerate," Maxie said in a tone that was unlike her usual snark and was purely sincere.

"so," Logan said, "where is the party...it's not in the diner is it cause if it is then no offence but I think I'll take my gal and crash the Metro Court's bash."

"Actually," Milo said, "it's downstairs."

Damian remembered the abandoned club downstairs from the Diner. He had followed Jason there ones and almost got shot because he caught the enforcer off guard.

"Is it safe," he said.

"Perfectly," Milo said.

Once the gang got inside Damian realized it wasn't the abandoned night spot he'd been to before but there was life.

The room had been dusted and decorated in streamers and crape paper...a bit cheesy but festive none the less. There was a stereo in the corner and a buffet set up. Damian's face lit up as he eyed the bowl of barbeque chips and he made a mental note to thank the hosts later. Lulu then walked over with hats in her hand.

"No new year's party would be complete without hats," Lulu said smiling and insisting that everyone wore one...at least so she could take a group picture.

As the night went on the gang talked, danced, reminisced about years past, and talked about the year ahead...of Maxie and Cooper's wedding and child...of Logan going back to school...it was about eleven when Milo clinked a glass to get attention.

"I have an announcement," he said.

Damian looked at him and smiled.

"Let me guess," He said, "your preparing to pop the question to our Lulu."

Lulu blushed as she moved her eyes to Damian then to Milo wondering if that was what was going on and if it was what should she way.

"No," he replied looking at Lulu who he noticed was breathing a small sigh of relief, "I want to announce that I'm getting out."

"Out," Damian said, "you mean of Mr. Corinthos sir...Sonny's organization."

Milo nodded.

"I already have a plan in mind," he said, "I'm thinking of buying the lease from Carly and fixing this place up."

Logan looked at him and smiled.

"Can you use a partner," he said looking at Georgie with apologetic eyes, "I mean I just told you I was going to school to find a path well maybe this is opportunity knocking on my door."

"I think it's up to Lu on this," Milo said, "I mean how does she feel about having her ex and current boyfriend working together."

"I think it's a great idea," she said smiling.

For the next forty five minutes later give or take they talked about the club. As the clock was ticking closer to midnight Milo poured drinks...sparkling water for Maxie and champagne for the rest of them. Meanwhile Lulu was handing out noisemakers though she knew that everyone would be to busy giving their partners kisses to make any noise.

Soon the countdown began

_10-9-8-_

There was movement in the room as everyone moved to be near the one they loved.

_7-6-5_

Maxie reached for a glass of champagne but Cooper pulled back

_4-3-2-1_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR_

The sound of fireworks could be heard from outside as the four couples all embraced each other for the first kiss of the New Year. Once they pulled away for air they all took a glass.

"A toast," Milo said, "to the end of an era and the beginning of something new."

"Cheers," the others said clinking there glasses together eagerly awaiting to live the life that had just begun for them...a life of friendship.

--

**THE END**

_I know you didn't want this to end but all great things do...Thanks to all who stuck by me through the massive blockage I had near the beginning and through the times I almost wanted to delete this...In the end as of now this story has 109 reviews my highest reviewed story to date...I want to thank personally my reviewers: sassymax, IlovetowriteSMP, SonnyAngel, jacintos, gymkidz2000, kaibre, RedDragen, SEEKER-2000, Vallee Girl, lizzymifizzle, Shimigirl, PyroWhore, AlluringTemptation18, jayhogartismyangel, movaca, and Miss Chicken_

_Also thanks to my sister Jess who in conversation made the comment 'What if Serena was the girlfriend Cooper mentioned he had to Maxie in the vault' and who also suggested I wrote a GLo ship long before it even surfaced on here...she really does know how to spot a trend_

_I don't know when/if I'll pen a sequel to this but in the meantime please check out my other GH fics if you haven't already and keep watch for more things to come form me in the future_


End file.
